


The Art Teacher.

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: The Art Teacher [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Art Teacher, Cuddles, Dates, Drama Teacher, For being a "bad teacher", Gay Harrison Osterfield, Gay Tom Holland, Grumpy Parents, Harrison stays over a lot, Hazel Might Have Two Dads, Kingston Upon Thames, Kisses, M/M, Mr Osterfield, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School teacher AU, Shout at Harrison, Tom Holland is still an actor, Tom falls head over heels in love with his daughters teacher, how rude, more cuddles, music teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Tom's was ditched by his ex girlfriend leaving him with a daughter; Hazel Holland. Fighting to keep up a full time job as an actor and a father, he meets and falls in love with Hazel's primary school teacher who also happens to teach art, music and drama. The three form a gorgeous connection, but what will happen if Tom's ex girlfriend tries to claim custody over Hazel after having left her for 6 years.WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: The Art Teacher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002444
Comments: 88
Kudos: 42





	1. A New Teacher

Prologue

Tom was awoken again as he heard crying coming from the other room. He sighed, and turned on his lamp, making his way to the room next-door. As he was about to get up, a hand pulled him back. 

“That’s the third time she’s done that, the last 3 times I went in there she would’t stop” the person whispered. 

“I know Lily, it’s all part of having a child, I’m not just going to leave her” Tom replied. Lily sighed and rolled over. 

“You’re not going to come and comfort our daughter?” Tom asked, but there was no reply. 

Tom walked out and into the room. He gently picked up the baby girl, and pulled her into his arms. 

“Shhhh-shhhh-shhh” he cooed while gently rubbing circles in her back. Her crying died down almost immediately and Tom felt her head gently drop onto his shoulder. He gently placed her down in her cot again and decided it would be best to sleep if her room for the night. 

He quickly went back to his bed and grabbed his blanket and a pillow, to find Lily up and putting some things away. 

“Lily?” he questioned as she turned around. 

“I can’t deal with this anymore” Lily replied. 

“What?” Tom said confused, he moved to close the door so he didn’t wake his girl again. 

“I’m sorry Tom, this baby and you’re job and everything it’s too much for me to handle, we’re not even 21 yet and we already have a child, we’ve wasted our whole lives already and I can’t deal with it anymore, she’s going to restrain me in so many way, I can’t handle it” Lily replied. 

“So you’re just going to leave. Leave me with the baby, she doesn’t even have a name yet, this is not even her second day home from the hospital, you do you expect me to look after her myself, we’re supposed to be a team Lily, we’re supposed to look after her together” Tom snapped back, his hands in his hair. “Even if she was an accident, she could be the best thing that’s even happened to us” 

“There is no “us” Tom, and I carried that child for 9 months, 9 bloody months, and now I don’t even want to spend another second with her crying like this” Lily screamed. 

Lily was right, crying could be heard again and Tom couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He didn’t know someone could be so selfish. 

“Alright fine, go” and that was the last thing Tom ever said his ex girlfriend before she left. Tom slept with the baby that night. It was 3am and he knew he couldn’t cry in front of her. He laid her down on his chest and as he was about to turn off the lamp, she opened her big brown eyes to look at him. They weren’t as dark as his eyes, but she definitely got those traits from him. It was then as she was staring back at him, that he promised her he would never ever betray her or let her go. She blinked and being so close Tom noticed the swirls of lighter colours through her eyes, and he decided to call her Hazel. 

_____________

*5 years later*

“Come on darling, we’re going to be late, you better go run and grab your bag, I’ve just finished making your lunch, quick sweetie I have to get to work” Tom called. 

“Ok daddy, coming” Came the reply of a small girl with brunette hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. 

Tom smiled as he watched his little girl run and grab her bag, he chuckled as she tried to stuff everything in her bag. 

“Sweetheart, try doing it like this” and Tom proceeded to un pack her “not so handy work” and put it in properly. 

“Excited for your first day at school Hazel?” Tom asked, as he continued packing her stuff. 

“Yes dadda, are you excited for work today” She asked in the exact same tone he’d asked her in.

“Of course” Tom replied. “Darling, Grandma’s picking you up today is that ok?” Tom questioned. 

“Yes daddy, but can you please call her Nikki she told me she feels old when you call her that” Hazel said back. 

Tom chuckled shaking his head. He was extremely lucky to have such supportive parents. As soon as he told them what had happened they accepted him in immediately. He zipped up her bag and pulled her up into the air. 

She giggled and his heart swelled. He couldn’t deny it, she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

Tom opened the door to his apartment and walked out. 

“Will uncle Harry be there?” Hazel asked Tom as he strapped her into her car seat. 

“Yes, but I’m going to ask “Nikki” to keep a close eye in your two, you know what happened last time” Tom joked. 

“We didn’t do anything…..” Hazel replied, flashing her teeth. 

“Well, if you call putting Tessa in a Spiderman costume “nothing” then sure” Tom said, reversing the car. 

“At least we didn’t put her in a tutu” Hazel offered. 

“Yea, well, maybe she would’ve liked pink more” Tom said. 

“Daddy, she’s colour blind” Hazel said, giggling. 

“New that” Tom joked. 

They continued driving, making the usual father daughter banter. 

After about 15 minutes later they arrived at their destination. 

“Ok Haze, ready to get going?” Tom said, as he got out of the car. 

“You don’t need to come in” Hazel said as she grabbed her bag. 

“Of course I do, I need to make sure these teachers are all in order and don’t need any Spidey interference” Tom joked. 

“Ok daddy, if you insist, just don’t stop to take photos” Hazel said. 

“Yes mum” Tom teased. 

The two walked hand in hand inside and found the reception, and luckily the reception had enough common sense to not ask for a photo even thought her eyes blew up when she set eyes on Tom. Tom rolled his eyes as Hazel when he saw her reaction and Hazel giggled. After they’d collected the information they needed, Hazel tugged her dad along. 

“Dadda, do you ever wish you were not famous?” She enquired. 

“E v e r y d a y” Tom joked. 

“Look there’s my class” She exclaimed. 

“There’s your class” he agreed. 

They walked through the door and heaps of kids turned and stared confused like they were trying to figure out who the “Peter Parker” look a like was. 

Tom looked around and then his heart stopped, right when he set eyes on the young guy sitting at his desk, glasses and all.  
Hazel pulled Tom out of his trance, dragging him along to see her teacher. He had bright lively blue eyes, so sparkly they could probably light up the darkest place in the world. He was wearing a shirt and trousers, no tie, since teaching 5 years olds wasn’t exactly formal. But it didn’t matter what he was wearing, Tom thought he looked drop dead gorgeous.  
“Come on dad, why’d you stop?”

The man looked up when he saw Hazel and smiled warmly. 

“Good morning, I’m Mr Osterfield, what’s your name?” The teacher asked. 

“My names Hazel….Holland and this is my daddy. He’s acting weird, sorry” 

“Nice to meet you, Mr Holland” Mr Osterfield said, putting a hand out for Tom to shake. Tom stared into space, and Hazel tugged her father. Tom quickly put his hand out saving himself just in time. 

“Please call me Tom” Tom replied, returning his gesture with a smile. 

“Well in that case call me Harrison” Harrison replied. 

“Harrison?” Hazel questioned. 

“No young lady, I think it would be more appropriate if you kept calling me Mr Osterfield.” Harrison said, bending down. 

“Yes I agree” Hazel said, and Harrison looked struck. 

“Well she’s certainly very articulate for a 5 year old” Harrison said, standing up. 

“Thank you” Tom replied. 

“Well nice to meet you Tom, I guess I’ll see you when you pick her up?” Harrison asked. 

“No no, I have a very busy day today so my mum’s coming to get her” Tom replied. 

Harrison shut his mouth so he didn’t say anything else stupid. He knew exactly who Tom Holland was, and he should also know acting isn’t easy and it’s very time consuming, so why say something like that! 

“Well I’ll see you later then” Harrison said, moving to organise some things on his desk.

“Bye Haz,” Tom said leaning down to kiss Hazel. 

“Hm?” Harrison questions. 

“Oh I was just talking to Hazel,” Tom replied. 

“I thought you said Haz” Harrison said. 

“I did, it’s her nickname” To replied. 

“Mine too” Harrison said and Tom blushed a deep red. 

Harrison chuckled and left to find something. 

“See you tonight Hazel”


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First days at school aren't always the best, but when you have an awesome school teacher, it's pretty cool!

Harrison was struck at the striking resemblance between Hazel and Tom, she had his eyes, and his hair and his sharp cheek bones. Not that Harrison was looking. 

“Right children, sitting down here in front of me please” Mr Osterfield called. 

“Do anyone of you know my name, if you do put your hand up?” He said. 

Some shook their heads and some nodded their heads…helpful.   
Hazel shot her hand up. 

“Yes Hazel” 

“Mr Osterfield” She said. 

“That’s right” Harrison stood and wrote it on the board. 

“Right now that you all know my name, we’re going to go around and everyone is going to say their names and two interesting facts about themselves. Why don’t you start Hazel” 

“Hello everyone, my name is Hazel Holland and my two interesting facts are that I have a dog called Tessa and I love everything about art; music, acting and painting is all me” Harrison couldn’t help but smile. This was one adorable girl. She was sweet and very kind for her age. 

“Thank you Hazel” Mr Osterfield said. “Right Josh, you go ne-“ 

“IS YOU DADDY SPIDERMAN?” Some one shouted. 

Hazel looked away and Harrison looked in the direction of the voice. 

“Excuse you. I only have two rule in this class, and one is to use your inside voices, no shouting!” Mr Osterfield called. 

“Is you’re daddy-“ 

“The other rule, is no talking over others, put your hand up” 

Hazel turned back around and smiled at her teacher, this wouldn’t be the last time he saved her from nosy students, he kindly returned the gesture and continued going around the circle. 

_____________

It was lunch time and Hazel was sitting with some of her classmates eating, when a group of girls came over to her. They were older than her, they looked around 10 or 11. 

“Hey, I know you, your dad plays spider man. Do you want to have lunch with us?” They asked. 

Hazel remembered what her dad told her. 

*Some kids are only going to want to be friends with you because they know who you are darling, so you need to know who’s going to be a nice friend and who’s going to be a mean friend* 

Hazel politely declined them but they continued pestering her. 

“I already said I’m ok, thank you for offering” Hazel said again. 

“God you don’t have to be so stuck up, just because you think you’re better than us” they said. 

“No that’s not true” Hazel said, moving back from them.   
The girls moved closer to her and one of them was about kick her lunch box over when suddenly they ran away. Hazel looked around confused until she saw her teacher walking towards her. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, when he moved over to her. 

“I am now, thank you” she replied. 

“Make sure you let an adult know if that happens again, yeah?” He said. 

“Mhm” 

_____________ 

The bell rang for the end of school and all the kids rushed out the door to find their parents. Hazel was waiting outside for Nikki to arrive but 10 minutes after school had finished she still wasn’t there. 

“Hazel you best come inside, it’s going to get cold soon waiting out there” Mr Osterfield said opening the door. Hazel nodded and walked in. She sat down and took her book out. 

“Do you want me to read that with you?” He asked and she nodded. 

It was formatted like a script and so they both chose to be a character, and read together. 

Hazel: why did you leave me behind. 

Haz: I didn’t leave you, I was waiting for you, and you didn’t turn up 

Hazel: no, you left me because you thought it would be too dangerous for me. 

Harrison listened in awe as she used all kinds of expressions to get her message through with the lines. Sure she was Tom Holland’s daughter and acting ran in her blood blah blah blah, but Harrison wasn’t joking, she was good for a 5 year old girl. 

Haz: well, you have a point. 

Hazel: I’m old enough to use my powers to pro-pro-tt-c umm. 

“protect?” Haz helped. 

“Yes, thank you Mr Osterfield” Hazel smiled and continued, as she was about to say the line the door opened. 

“Oh my god, Haze I’m so sorry, I was running late and I forgot Nikki couldn’t come and get you!!” Tom exclaimed, leaving his wet umbrella outside. 

Hazel didn’t care, she ran up to her dad and jumped into his arms. 

“Uhf,” he said as he caught her. 

“Have a good day?” he asked.

“Yes, I was just reading with Mr Osterfield” Hazel said, as Tom put her down. 

“Do you want to go to Nikki’s for dinner since she couldn’t get you, I thinks she still wants to see you” Tom asked. 

“Sure” 

Tom looked up and chocolate eyes caught ocean eyes. 

“I’m so sorry I kept you waiting, you should be home by now” Tom exclaimed. 

“Please don’t worry about it!!” Harrison replied. 

Harrison smiled and Tom and Hazel walked out of class together. 

“Do you have a crush on my teacher daddy?” Hazel asked once they were out of Harrison’s range. 

“Pfffftttt Noooooo” Tom said. 

“Yes you do, you gave him those heart eyes, you know the ones you give Tessa all the time, I’ve never ever seen you give them to a person before, so you must be in love” Hazel claimed. 

“Shhh, you’re embarrassing me” Tom whispered. 

“Why don’t you give him a ride then? He has to walk home in the rain” Hazel said, turning her head back to where he was walking. 

Tom looked down and then looked up. 

“Come on daddy, stop being a baby, you’re a Hollywood actress” Hazel noted. 

“No hun, don’t you mean actor not actress” Tom corrected. 

“No daddy, you’re a girl” Hazel said giggling. Tom made a fake offended face and turned. He guessed it wouldn’t hurt anyone to give Haz a ride would it. 

“Hey um, to repay you for looking after Hazel, do you need a ride home? It’s pouring with rain” Tom asked. 

“I’d love a ride thank you!” Harrison said, smiling. 

Hazel nudged Tom and Tom giggled under his breath. Harrison ran to catch up and Hazel took Tom’s umbrella and gave it to him. 

“We better run” Hazel said, grabbing Harrison’s free hand and Tom’s hand pulling them along. 

“Hazel!” Tom scolded. 

“No it’s alright” Harrison laughed. 

They made it to the car and Tom strapped Hazel in. 

“Where do you want me to leave you?” Tom asked as he got into the drivers seat. 

“I live like 15 minutes away from here so near Berkeley Close, would be ok.” Harrison said. 

“Well isn’t that convenient” Tom replied, “we live near there” 

Harrison chuckled and Hazel pretended she was reading. 

“What did you do today at school Hazel?” Tom asked. 

“Well, I did some reading and writing and then-“ 

“She did some reading out loud with me” Harrison added. 

“Wow, Is your name Hazel as well” Tom joked. 

Harrison laughed and blushed, “sorry I was going to say, she has natural talent” he laughed. 

It was Tom’s turn to blush. “Don’t say that, it will make me sound like a stuck up idiot if I agree” Tom said. 

“There’s nothing wrong with saying your daughter has natural talent even if you are “the Tom Holland” Harrison stopped as soon as he confessed he knew who Tom was but Tom seemed to let it slide. 

“Anyway, I teach at an acting school in my free time, I’ll give you my card or number……. and you can uh, bring her in, we teach all arts including fine arts” Harrison added. 

Tom smiled and Hazel applauded. 

“Yes dadda, pleaseeeee” Hazel pleaded. 

“I’ll think about it sweetheart”


	3. Organising Drama Lessons.

Tom pulled out the card and punched in the numbers. A few moments later someone picked up the phone. 

“Hello, Kingston Arts studio, Harrison Osterfield speaking,” came the voice. 

“Hi, u-uh-h, Tom here, I was thinking about what you said and it seems Hazel is really keen so I was wondering when and how I can book lessons?” Tom started. 

“I’m so glad you thought about this, you can book through me or, you to the website and check it out there” Harrison replied. 

“In my opinion maybe 1 lesson a week would be good to start off with, they’re 2 hours and your child will cover three parts of art; Music, drama and art. Obviously there are courses for one subject in specific, but starting with a range is good too” Harrison said. 

“Great, how about Saturday 11am?” Tom suggested. 

“Sounds good, looking forward to seeing… you then” Harrison replied. Tom smiled and hung up. 

“Guess who has lessons at the Art Studio!!” Tom called. 

“Yayyyyy” Hazel squealed.

Tom lifted Hazel up and spun her around. 

“Daddy, why do you seem more excited than me?” Hazel asked, when he put her down. 

“I’m not, why do you say that?” Tom replied. 

“No reason, can we go take Tessa for a walk now?” She asked. 

Tom breathed heavily, “sure we can.” 

_____________

“Hazel, what are you talking about?” Harry asked, after she’d mumbled something in his ear that he didn’t understand. 

“Believe me, I think dad has a crush on my teacher!” Hazel whispered, erupting into a fit of giggles. 

“You’re joking Hazel!” Harry said. 

“No Uncle Harry, I’m serious, the other day he told dad to book me in for drama lessons at his art studio and then this morning he did, and he was all happy, and he gave those eyes. Look, the ones he’s giving Tessa now!” Hazel said pointing to Tom. Hazel was right, Tom was kneeling down cuddling Tessa, giving her eyes like she was everything. 

“Wow Haz, do you know what this means for us” Harry suggested, 

“No?” Hazel replied. 

“It means we can tease Tom, big time!” Harry joked. 

Hazel pulled a pouty face, “No, that’s not very nice Uncle Harry!” She said. 

“Damn, what’s got into you” Harry said, pulling Hazel in and tickling her. 

“Dinner’s ready!” Sam called. 

“Come on missy, let’s have some food” Tom called, and she ran up to him so he could lift her onto a chair. 

“How was your first day at school?” Nikki asked once Hazel was seated.

“It was good thank you, I have a really nice teacher, his name is Mr Osterfield and he teaches drama as well, I’m going to have lessons on Saturday” Hazel exclaimed. 

“Is that right?” Nikki said, but she’d turned to Tom. 

“Her teacher offered and she already knows him, she also begged me, how can you say no to those big brown puppy eyes” Tom explained. 

“Tell us more about your teacher Hazel” Harry said mischievously, looking at Sam with a “somethings going on with our older bro”

Tom clearly having picked up on Harry’s stupid behaviour, blushed bright red and shot a look at Hazel which said “what did you tell him?!” And Hazel shrugged innocently. 

“There’s nothing much, he’s just a teacher!” Hazel replied. 

Harry lost the smirk on his face, but he and Sam shot each other “twin” looks through dinner. 

__________

“Hazel what did you tell Harry?” Tom asked once they were in the car. 

“Nothing I swear, plus that’s between me and Harry!” Hazel replied. 

“Alright, well you have to have an early night tonight darling” Tom said, moving along and ignoring what happened. 

“Yes daddy” Hazel replied. 

“Can I ask you a question dad?” Hazel asked. 

“Shoot!” Tom replied. 

“When’s your next job, when do you have to go away?” She continued, 

“It’s in six months darling, you don’t need to worry about that. OK?” He reassured. 

“Alright” 

By the time they were home, Hazel had fallen asleep and if Tom listened closely he could hear her soft breathing. 

He smiled and tears filled his eyes. They dropped and he quickly wiped them away. She’d come so far, and Tom was so proud of her. Especially without having the help of a mother there either. Tom picked her up and carried her inside. Tom was smart enough to have put her into clothes she would be comfortable sleeping in before dinner, knowing she’d fall asleep. He placed her in bed and closed the door. He exhaled a sigh of relief, before reclining onto the couch. 

__________  
Harrison couldn’t help but work himself up about this. Let’s just say his sister wasn’t helping. 

“Oh my god, seriously, you’ve got a crush on one of the parents at school, ew, he’s probably like old and gross!” Charlotte complained when Harrison told her. 

“Well Charlotte, you’re not helping” Haz whined back. 

“Show me his instagram!” Charlotte continued. 

“You probably already follow him” Harrison replied. 

“I do not!! Why?!” Charlotte said. 

“Here pass me your phone and I’ll bet you 20 pounds you follow him” Harrison says. 

“Ok, waste of 20 pounds but sure” Charlotte said. 

Harrison searched Tom Hollands instagram and sure enough, Charlotte was following him. Harrison passed back her phone and her eyes widened. 

“No you’re joking!!” Charlotte said. 

“Nah uh! His daughters name is Hazel, I don’t think many people know about her, he keeps her pretty private” Harrison said, before holding out his hand. “20 pounds?” 

“I had my fingers crossed!” Charlotte joked. 

“What ever” 

“Damn Haz, you actually hit the jackpot! But there’s only one problem, why would he want to marry a school teacher” Charlotte reminded, and Harrison sighed. 

“Exactly I have no chance”


	4. You Stop Believing in Love.

“Thank you so much for taking up my offer” Harrison said as he greeted Tom and Hazel. 

“No worries, she was super keen and I can’t resist those eyes she gives me,” Tom replied. 

“Yes, well I think it runs in the family” Harrison started. 

“Acting, I mean….” Harrison said quickly. 

Tom blushed and nodded. He them presumed to stare at Hazel’s teacher while he stared back until Hazel tugged him. 

“You can go now daddy” Hazel said. 

“Oh yes, sorry Darling, I’ll come and get you in a couple of hours alright?” Tom said. 

“Alright, bye bye” she said waving. He waved back as he walked out the door. 

“Mr Osterfield? Are there other kids as well?” Hazel asked. 

“Yes, of course, your father brought you 5 minutes early….. that’s why no one else is here” Haz replied. 

“Can you show me around the studio?” Hazel asked. 

“Yes, but let’s make it quick, the other kids will be here shortly.” Harrison said.

Hazel jumped and ran after Harrison, trying to keep up with his long strides. 

___________

Throughout the two hours that Hazel spent there, she practised speaking clearly with other students, and got into groups acting out different characters from their favourite movies. They listened to pieces of music and drew what they imagined on pieces of paper. By the time the parents came to pick their students up, Harrison was playing them a piece of music on his guitar and singing “Call Me Maybe.” Tom stood by the doorway watching in awe as he sung and held the attention of every single child. They were in a trance as they watched him, damn even Tom was in a trance. 

_“Hey, I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby. But here's my number, so call me maybe  
Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys try to chase me. But here's my number, so call me maybe”_

He continued singing and he caught Tom’s eye. He smiled and Tom blushed smiling back. 

_“Before you came into my life. I missed you so bad. And you should know that”_

_“So call me maybe”_

As he sung the last like it literally looked like he was directing it at Tom. But hey this sounds crazy - (lol) - why would he be looking at Tom? He finished playing and ran a hand through his hair, smiling at his students who were all applauding like crazy! 

Parents piled in to collect their kids, so Tom waited for everyone to clear before getting Hazel. 

“Hey Haz, did you have fun?” He asked her. 

“Yes! Can I stay longer?” Hazel asked, nodding profusely. 

“No darling, we have to go, and you have to let Mr Osterfield get back to his own work” Tom said, bending down to her level. 

“Please, I don’t want to leave” Hazel complained. 

“Sweetheart please don’t do this here” Tom said. 

Sure Hazel was mature for her age, but come on she was 5. 

A tear escaped her eye and Tom picked her and wiped her eyes. 

“Come on darling, we can come back next week, I promise and you can see your teacher on Monday, alright?” Tom said. 

“Can he come with us?” Hazel asked. 

“We’re going to walk Tessa, really? That wouldn’t be very professional on his part, and do you really think he wants to do that?” Tom replied.

“I wouldn’t mind, I don’t have much on” Harrison said, and Tom turned around. 

Hazel squirmed and Tom put her down, she raced up to Harrison and grabbed his hand. 

“Yay!” She squealed and Harrison smiled, following her. 

“Can I bring my dog?” Harrison asked.

“You have a dog?! Yes of course you can!!” Hazel exclaimed. 

“Hang on wait here and I’ll go grab him, he’s in the kennel behind the studio.” Harrison said. 

As soon as Harrison had left Tom bent down, and Hazel raced into his arms. 

“Oh god Hazel, you’re going to be the death of me?” He joked. 

“Sorry” she said quietly. 

“Don’t apologise, I’m joking” he said to her. 

Not too long after, Harrison came back leading a very over enthusiastic springer spaniel. 

“Look daddy, another doggy!!” Hazel exclaimed.   
“His names Monty” Harrison said, letting him go. 

He bounded right up to Hazel and gave her a big lick. Hazel giggled and cuddled into Monty, who cuddled right back into her. 

“Can we keep him?” Hazel asked her dad and both Tom and Harrison laughed. 

“No, he’s not our dog, and plus I don’t think Tessa will be very happy about you dressing up another dog” Tom teased. 

“C’mon then, let’s get Tess” Tom said. The three of them walked out and Tom opened his car door to let Tessa jump out. 

____________

“They’re in love” Hazel claimed as she watched Monty and Tessa lick each other and then run along wagging their tails and panting. 

“Yes darling, I think they are” Harrison replied. 

Hazel was walking in between Tom and Harrison holding their hands and swinging them as she walked. 

“How long have you been teaching for?” Tom asked after a while. 

“Not long, I only started this year” Harrison replied. 

“The kids seem to love you though” Tom said smiling, and Hazel took this as her cue to “catch up to Tessa before she ate something bad” she wasn’t stupid, she knew what was going on. 

“I would hope so, there’s just something about them, they give off a different kind of energy” Harrison said. 

Tom smiled and nodded, “when we do press tour, my favourite part is visiting the children’s hospitals, the amount of times I’ve cried because of the look on the kids faces when they see spider man, is too many to count” Tom said. 

“I can imagine, I’d get pretty excited if I… saw spider man too” Harrison joked and Tom once again blushed, turning his head to hide his flushed face. 

“How long have you been acting?” Harrison asked.

“Around 9-10 years, but I’m still only new and starting to get the hang of it now, I mean it’s a hard job, but I love it” Tom said. 

“I can imagine, and when you’re a good actor it helps” Harrison added. 

“It’s hard to stay grounded sometimes and not get carried away with the fairies and fame, but the best piece of advice I ever got was from Chris Hemsworth and he said to make the people who are close to you closer, so they know when you’re becoming an idiot, and now and then, think to yourself and remind yourself that you are an equal to everyone else, no matter how famous you are” Tom explained, and Harrison smiled at him. 

“I think you’ll go far, especially if you have a mindset like that” Harrison noted. 

“It’s hard sometimes though, especially having Hazel, don’t get me wrong she’s the love of my life, apart from my dog, but when her mum left it was so difficult to start fresh and carry on, but I knew I had to, for her sake” Tom said. He didn’t realise he’d started crying and then he felt like a complete idiot, he was literally pouring his feelings out to Hazel’s school teacher. But that’s not how Harrison made him feel, in fact he made Tom feel like the complete opposite of an idiot. 

“Hey hey,” Harrison comforted. He stopped and took Tom’s hand. 

“You’ve done an amazing job as a single father and a young actor, there are so many people who look up to you” Harrison said. Tom smiled. 

“Sorry, I really shouldn’t be saying all this, I probably come across like an emotional idiot right now” Tom said. 

“That’s not true at all, all I can see is a successful person, who’s had a hard time, but in the end, reached and achieved your goal,” Harrison said. 

“You’re so easy to talk to” Tom replied. 

“it’s not like I’m a complete stranger either, I’ve been teaching Hazel for a while now” Harrison said back. Tom smiled at him and surprisingly after his embarrassing out burst, he felt much better having got that off his chest. 

Harrison couldn’t help feel sorry for Tom. He was so sweet, and kind and innocent. Harrison swore there wasn’t a bad bone in his whole body. The way he looked at Hazel like she was his everything. Harrison didn’t believe at love at first sight, and after his heart had been broken so many times, he’d stopped believing in love at all….but that was all before, until he me Tom and Hazel Holland.


	5. Courage and Kindness

The very obvious mutual pining continued between the teacher and his students father for quite some time before anyone made a move, and let’s say, it wasn’t either of them who made that move. 

“Dad, what’s it like having two parents?” Hazel asked one night. 

Tom sat down on the end of the bed and tried to put himself in Hazel’s shoes. 

“Well darling it’s not much different to having one parent, just imagine two of me, which go around the house together and kiss each other a lot, and argue sometimes” Tom said. 

“Will I ever get two parents?” Hazel asked.

“I don’t know Haz, I’m not in love at the moment so I don’t know” that was a lie, a huge lie. 

“Yes you are!” Hazel protested. 

“No…..” Tom trailed off. 

“I know you are, daddy you can’t lie to me” Hazel continued. “Come on, you’ve known him for ages, he’s been my teacher for 4 months” Hazel encouraged. 

Tom sighed. “Come on Ms princess it’s time for bed” Tom replied, completely side-stepping what she said. 

“Only if you admit you like him” Hazel said. 

“No Hazel I’ve had a long day, come on” Tom said. 

Hazel gave him a look and Tom looked down, it wouldn’t hurt anyone to admit the truth would it? 

“I have a huge crush on your teacher, happy?” Tom said quickly. 

“Very” 

__________

It was Friday, the day before school holidays started and two months until Tom’s job started. Tom had decided to take some advice from his 5 year old daughter. The end of school had come round and Tom was going to pick Hazel up (lately he’d been going and Nikki was wondering why) Harrison was sorting some things out when Tom walked in and he looked up and smiled when he saw Tom. 

“Hi Hazel, can you run to the car, I’ll meet you there, I just need to do something quickly” Tom said, and Hazel nodded walked outside of the class. 

Harrison looked up again “is everything alright?” he asked. 

“U-uh actually, I know this might be weird because you teach Hazel and all but I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?” Tom said, and the worried look on Harrison’s face dropped, and instead he blushed bright bright red. 

“Um-m” Harrison was lost for words. 

“It’s ok if you don’t I understand that like, it probably wasn’t a very good thought because you shouldn’t be involved in this and…” he was cut off. 

“Yes, I’d love to go out with you” Harrison replied. 

“Really? You’re not joking?” Tom said, surprised, and Harrison shook his head. 

“I’m not joking, what time suits because I’m easy” Harrison said. 

“Around 7.30, I’ll come and get you, you have my number right” Tom said and Harrison nodded. 

“Great, I’ll see you then” Tom said, he smiled one more time and then he walked out and once he was out of Haz’s sight, he jumped and brought himself back to reality to stop him making a fool of himself. 

When he got into the car, Hazel was waiting for him with Tessa. 

“Is it ok if you stay with Nikki tonight?” Tom asked once he’d strapped her in. 

“I can always come get you after” Tom said. 

“Daddy what’s going on” Hazel enquired. 

“Nothing why?” Tom said. 

“You’re lying again” Hazel noted. 

“Ok fine I have a date” Tom said. 

“With Mr Osterfield?” Hazel said. 

Tom blushed and looked into his rear view mirror, 

“Yes darling” Tom said smiling brightly. 

“Yay dadda, finally” Hazel exclaimed. 

___________

“Uhhh” Tom groaned. 

“Stop stressing daddy, you look amazing!” Hazel said! 

“Are you sure” Tom asked. 

“Positive” Hazel replied. 

Tom was wearing a Burgundy and black striped shirt with dark green trousers and white converses. He did look amazing.

Harry and Sam rang the door bell to come and collect Hazel. 

“We hear you’ve got a hot date tonight” they said in unison as they walk in. 

“Did you practise that line?” Tom asked. 

The twins burst out laughing and Hazel runs up to them. 

“How’s our favourite niece!!” They coo. 

“You’re only niece is fine” Hazel replied and they laughed.   
Hazel runs to her dad and kisses him goodbye. 

“We’re taking her and Tessa now,” Harry says. 

“Great! Have fun!” Tom calls. 

“You too, just not too much” Harry says winking and Tom blushes.

________________

Tom opened his phone and checked Harrison’s address before putting it into his car GPS. 

He arrived at his destination 10 minutes later. He took a deep breath and got out and knocked on the door. 

A young girl opened the door and practically screamed when she saw Tom. Tom smiled and the girl rushed upstairs and Tom could hear “Oh my god you weren’t lying he is drop dead gorgeous, you know your type of gorgeous is different to mine and when you told me you thought he was hot I thought you were being stupid, but damn!” She shouted. 

“Charlotte, the door is still open” Harrison complained 

“Shit”

Tom burst out laughing and when Harrison walked down stairs to find Tom in fits of giggles, he blushed.   
“Sorry about my sister” Harrison apologised. 

“No worries” Tom was broken from giggles, when he saw just how nice Harrison looked. 

“Wow, you look great” Tom breathed. 

“Not so bad yourself” Harrison replied.

Tom found himself feeling a lot less confident now, but Harrison smiled and he regained some of it. 

“Where are we going?” Harrison asked. 

“Well there’s a small restaurant I love going to and then if it’s not too late, I don’t mind if we do something else as well” Tom replied. 

“Well I’m a hopeless romantic so I think it’s best if you choose so I don’t embarrass myself” Harrison confessed. 

“Maybe that’s what makes you so charming” Tom muttered. 

___________

Maybe it was just luck that Tom didn’t get noticed on his date, or maybe no one was out, but either way the two boys enjoyed a nice dinner at a Spanish restaurant talking and laughing like they were old friends. Tom was so much more shy, but more open around Harrison and Harrison really came out of his shell around Tom. They were a perfect match. After they’d finished eating Tom suggested a walk and Harrison nodded. The night air was cool and crisp and Tom was cold. He shivered and Harrison took off his coat, before offering it to Tom. 

“Here, I’m not cold anyway” Harrison said and Tom although reluctant, gratefully accepted. 

They walked back to the car and Tom really didn’t want Harrison to leave, this was the first time he’d been on a date since he’d been with Lily, and he would be lying if he wasn’t still picking up his pieces and only just coming back into the dating world, but he had a feeling about Harrison. 

“Um, I know this is a bit forward and all, but do you want to come back to my house, and stay over?” Tom asked shying away slightly when Harrison’s eyes widened. 

“No no, not for that, I mean just to stay” Tom said quickly. 

Harrison’s expression softened and he smiled “I’d love to”


	6. Two is Better Than One.

That was how Tom and Harrison found themselves, in PJ’s (Harrison’s a borrowed pair) on Tom’s couch watching movies together. Every now and again, when Tom thought Harrison wasn’t looking, he’d give him a longing look. Tom would be lying if he said that Harrison didn’t look adorably cuddly in Tom’s borrowed hoodie. He wanted to lean right over and engulf himself in Harrison’s arms, but Tom didn’t have enough courage to do that, he was nervous as it is. Harrison seemed to read his mind though and moved over so he was closer to him. Harrison smiled at him, and Tom’s brain turned to mush. How would he ever be able to focus on the movie now?

Tom started falling asleep when it started getting late and Harrison smiled as he tried to to stay awake. Harrison wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms and cuddle him, but that wouldn’t be smart. Tom was soon fast asleep and he moved his head so it was resting closer to Harrison so he could stretch out. Harrison blushed, smiled and pulled Tom gently, so he was lying directly on his lap. Running a hand through his hair unconsciously as he continued watching the movie. At some stage Harrison fell asleep and it was a mix and entanglement of arms and legs. Harrison subconsciously found himself cuddling right into Tom. 

When the boys woke, Tom was the first to move and notice Harrison was cuddling him. He was embarrassed for sure, but didn’t have the heart to wake Harrison. He stayed there for a while waiting for him to wake up, basking in his warmth. Harrison woke too after some time and he was surprised to see Tom hadn’t moved even though he was awake, but he was grateful anyway he needed a sleep in. It was the holidays now but still. 

“U-h I should get up” Tom said quickly. 

Harrison nodded, and quickly moved out of his way. 

___________

 **Harry:** are you going to come and get your daughter or do you want us to drop her off. 

Tom: can you bring her? Thanks. 

**Harry:** My pleasure your highness. 

Once both Tom and Harrison were dressed, Tom offered to drop Harrison home, but not before breakfast. Tom was surprised Harrison wasn’t completely put off him, but the way he was acting, it seemed quite the opposite. 

Tom was in the kitchen when Harrison walked out of the bathroom. Tom was about to crack the eggs into a bowl, when Harrison ducked in behind him. 

“Here do it like this” he said and he put his hands onto Tom’s helping him crack the egg properly. Harrison kind of took over from there, with Tom half standing next to him and half clinging onto him. Anyone who would’ve seen that would’ve thought that they’d been together for an eternity, rather than just 1 date. 

“Do you have any berries?” Haz asked and Tom suddenly conscious of the fact he was attached to Harrison..quite literally. He jumped back and went to his freezer and pulled a pack out. Harrison served two plates full of Pancakes and sat down and the table. Tom was just about to take a bit and compliment Harrison’s incredible cooking, when the door swung open. 

“Tom?!” Harry called. Tom eye rolled and groaned, causing Harrison to laugh. 

“Yea, we’re in here” Tom called. 

Tom heard the voice of his little girl and he smiling as she ran up to him. 

“Hey Haz” He exclaimed and, by mistake Harrison looked up before realising. 

Hazel caught sight of her school teacher at the dining table. 

“Hello Mr Osterfield” Hazel said. 

“Hello, Hazel, oh and by the way you don’t need to call me Mr Osterfield outside of school, as long as you don’t get confused and accidentally call me Harrison at school, I don’t mind if you call me Harrison now” Haz replied. 

Harry walked in and when he caught sight of Harrison his eyes widened, and he rushed into the kitchen. Tom could hear him breathing loudly, and Tom rolled his eyes once more excusing himself. As soon as he got into the kitchen, and wrapped a hand around Harrys mouth and through his teeth, he yelled “shut up” and Harry stopped being dramatic. 

“Oh my god, really” Tom said his hands on his hips. 

“Wow, says you, this is so forward for the beginning of a relationship” Harry exclaimed. 

“You’re unbelievable, did you honestly think we did that on our first date? He stayed over, but believe me we didn’t do that, ask him if you don’t believe me” Tom seethed. 

Harry nodded, Tom wasn’t usually one to lie so he stayed there and let Tom walk back out. 

“Sorry” Tom said, sitting back down. 

“Daddy, can I have some?” Hazel asked. 

“Did Nikki feed you?” Tom asked. 

“No, she tried to get me to have breakfast, but I wanted to have food once I was home” Hazel replied, and Harrison chuckled under his breath. 

“Alright darling” and with that he lifted her onto his lap, where she proceeded to take his pancakes. 

Harry called out and left and Tom was thankful to see he’d gone. 

“Did you have fun last night?” Haz asked Hazel. 

“Yes!! Lots of fun, we watched Spider Man” Hazel said excitedly. 

“Is that your favourite movie?” Haz questioned. 

“No, I like captain America” Hazel replied. 

“Yes, me too” Haz said. 

“He’s cute” Both Hazel and Harrison say in unison. They burst out laughing and Tom blushes bright red, he doesn’t even know why. 

“I mean don’t get me wrong, spider man’s adorable but Steve Rogers, he’s next level” Harrison said and Hazel nodded in agreement. 

“Come on!! He was injected with weird serum to make him look like that” Tom pointed out. 

“Yeah, well Peter was bitten by a spider and he got his powers like that, not much difference” Hazel replied, and Tom blushed again. 

“I’ll clear the table” Tom said, putting Hazel down and standing up. 

As soon as Tom had left Haz and Haz high fived each other. It seemed like these two would get along just fine, and the two loves of Tom’s life (not including Tess), would be ganging up on him a lot!


	7. First Kisses.

“What do you want to do for the school holidays hun?” Tom asked, while they were waiting together at work. 

“I don’t know, can we go to the movies, go to the beach maybe, it’s starting to get warmer” Hazel replied. 

“Sounds like a plan darling” Tom said.

“Can I ask Harrison if he wants to join us” and “can you ask Harrison to come as well” came out of their mouths at the same time. 

“Yes we can ask Haz” Tom replied laughing. So that’s how the two Hollands found themselves spending two whole weeks with one very special teacher. It went like this. 

___________

“What Movie are we going to see Hazel?” Haz asked. 

“Black Widow!” Hazel exclaimed and both Tom and Haz looked at each other and laughed. 

They walked to their nearby cinema, and once again, Hazel was holding both Harrison’s hand and Tom’s hand and walking in between them. They’d just left the house and Hazel being the smart ass she was, decided Tom and Haz should hold hands. She pulled their hands together until they touched. She then let go and Harrison and Tom soon realised that Hazel had linked their hands instead. Tom blushed and hoped Haz wouldn’t pull away. 

Haz didn’t try to pull away though, in fact, Harrison pulled Tom closer to him and they walked hand in hand with Hazel holding her dad’s other hand. They arrived at the movie theatres in no time and they grabbed tickets, drinks and popcorn. 

“Where do you wanna sit Hazel. In between me and Tom?” Harrison asked when they’d found their seats. 

Tom held a response hoping she’d choose to sit on one of their laps because Tom really badly wanted to sit with Harrison and cuddle his daughter. Hazel thankfully said she’d sit next to Harrison, by that I’m pretty sure she meant on Harrison. They all sat down and Hazel cuddled Harrison and Tom did the exact same thing. 

“You’re just a bigger version of her darling” Harrison whispered as the movie had started. Hazel did in fact move back to her own seat to watch, Tom, well he didn’t move at all except closer to Haz, if that was possible anyway. 

“Ok I take that back, she’s more sensible than you” Harrison said, after she’d moved. Tom ignored the comment giggling instead and Harrison happily opened his arms for Tom. If you had’ve asked Tom what the movie was about, he wouldn’t have been able to recall much at all except that Scarlett Johansson played the main character, and that was only because he’d worked with her!! He was too indulged in the warmth of the man sitting next to him, not to mention that fact that he smelt like fresh raspberries. Hazel was too busy watching the movie to notice anything. When it had finished, it was late…for Hazel at least. Tom picked her up as she was slowly falling asleep on his shoulder. About half away home, Harrison offered to carry Hazel for Tom, and at first Tom didn’t want to annoy Haz by doing that, but Haz reminded him that he wouldn’t have asked if he didn’t want to. Tom gave her to Harrison who placed her head on his shoulder and held her with one arm. The other hand in Tom’s. 

This continued a lot through the two weeks of Holiday. Harrison hung out with the two a lot and tended to sleep at their house more than his own, but the first time they started acting like an actual couple as actual parents was when Hazel woke crying one night. It was the first time she’d done it in a while, but all kids do it, you can’t delay the inevitable. Tom woke when he heard her and Harrison who was lying next to/half underneath him woke as well. 

“What’s wrong darling?!” He asked as Tom got up, but he didn’t need an answer he could hear Hazel as well. He rushed to get up with Tom. 

“No no it’s ok go back to sleep” Tom said. 

“Don’t be silly, I’m not just going to lie here, how stupid, anyone who did that, would be an idiot!” Harrison exclaimed. 

Tom bit back tears. Now that he’d actually found someone who cared he was beginning to rebuild the walls that had been broken down all those years ago, and pull down the other walls he’d brought up when Lily left. 

He nodded and Harrison grabbed his hand and they made their way to Hazels room. 

“Haze, shhhhh, it’s ok shhhhh” Tom said as he lifted her from her bed. 

Harrison stood beside Tom gently threading a hand through her hair, until she woke. 

“Are you alight darling, you were half asleep” Tom said as her eyes fluttered open properly. 

“Dad...” and then she burst into tears again. 

“Shhhhhhhh” Harrison cooed and he pulled Hazel into his arms. 

Hazel stopped crying after a while and she breathed deeply, gasping for air.   
She reached for Tom and he took her from Harrison, snuggling into his chest. 

“You’re alright now” Tom comforted. 

After a while of the two of them standing there cuddling Hazel. She spoke. 

“I don’t want to go back to bed” she said timidly. 

“I don’t mind if she wants to come and sleep with us for the night” Harrison offered and Tom nodded. 

“Does that sound alright?” Tom asked Hazel and she nodded. 

Tom proceeded to carry her back to their room and place her down before getting into bed. She lay in between Harrison and Tom, and they wrapped around her. 

Both Harrison and Hazel fell asleep together, but Tom lay awake. The tears that he’d held back before, streaming down his face. He’d thought the way Lily treated him was normal, until he met Harrison. He thought it was normal for her to not want to deal with her daughter, but Haz came along and he’s not even related to Hazel and he’s barely known her for half a year and he’s acting like this. I mean come on, Lily carried her and she couldn’t even come and kiss her goodnight or help her when she cried and then Haz, who fed her, and picked her up and gave her tickles and cared for her like she was his own. Maybe Harrison wasn’t as asleep as Tom thought, because he felt a hand reach his own. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Harrison asked. 

“Uh? Oh nothing, I’m just really happy” Tom replied, smiling through his tears. 

Harrison smiled and Hazel who had somehow moved so she was on the other side of Harrison, rather than I between, murmured something in her sleep and Tom chuckled. 

Harrison moved over and wrapped his arms around Tom. 

“Why are you crying?” Haz asked. 

“I don’t wanna come across as being an emotional mess, but when we first had Hazel and Lily was around, she never use to do things like that, come an comfort her own daughter and all, and then there’s you and you’re not even her mother and you come and give her kisses and cuddles. I never thought I’d fall in love the way I fell in love with Hazel again, but you might be proving me wrong” Tom confessed and Harrison’s heart softened completely. 

“Darling, you don’t know how happy I am that you told me that, I know how hard it is for you to talk about these things and I’m so grateful and honoured you are telling me” Harrison said. 

Tom smiled and Harrison leaned forward more, moving his head so he could connect his lips with Tom’s. Tom didn’t move back or pull away, instead he let Harrison’s lips meet his own. Electricity danced between their lips and the whole world stopped. Time stopped ticking and the world faded away, leaving just Tom and Haz in the moment. When Harrison broke away, he found Tom chasing his lips, with a guilty look in his eyes. Tom felt bad asking for more kisses, but Harrison was more than happy to offer. He offered his lips and Tom’s locked into place with his. They fit perfectly. After their short make out session, they two curled up asleep together with Hazel sound asleep on the other side.


	8. Cuddles, Cuddles and More Cuddles

Hazel was still asleep when Tom and Haz woke together, and since she woke in the night, they let her sleep in and lay there, cuddling instead. Tom inched closer to Harrison. Now that Harrison had made the first move with kisses, Tom wanted more and more and more. Harrison was more than happy to give them. Their lips locked and once more sparks erupted between them. Tom had never felt like that with anyone else. Ever. Even after he’d figured he was gay. Harrison was inching closer and closer to him until he way practically lying on top of him. The kisses were sweet and soft, and Tom wasn’t ready to take it any further than just this and Harrison picked up on that. 

Hazel stirred as she woke and Harrison quickly moved off Tom. 

“Morning! Are you feeling better” Tom asked as she opened her eyes. 

She nodded. 

“It’s cold” Tom complained, looking at Harrison. 

Hazel groaned “You always say that” 

Harrison chuckled and pulled back the blankets for him, only for Hazel to jump inside instead. 

Tom pulled a pouty face and Hazel laughed. 

“Do you wanna talk about what happened last night darling?” Tom asked 

Hazels eyes widened and she curled closer into Haz. 

“Hey it’s just me it’s alright” Tom said putting an arm around her. 

“I had a dream, about Mum, and she wanted to take me away from you and I didn’t want her to. She wouldn’t let me come back and I had to move house and school as well. I’m sorry it sounds really stupid, I don’t know why I was dreaming about that” Hazel replied and she looked down. 

“Oh sweetheart! I promise I’ll never let anyone take you anyway, especially not….. Lily” Tom replied, comforting his daughter. 

____________

Just like that school was starting again. Tom was disappointed for sure, but it didn’t seem like Harrison was leaving anytime soon, in fact it seemed like now he wanted to spend even more time with Tom and Hazel. 

That morning Tom dropped Hazel and Harrison to school, before going to work himself. He kissed them both goodbye and Hazel pulled a face when her teacher kissed Tom. Sure she wanted them to be together, but she didn’t want them to kiss around her. 

“Ew dad, go to work” Hazel joked and Tom and Haz broke apart. 

“I’ll see you later” Tom called. 

___________

“The stuff you’re teaching my child is rubbish, he comes home with all this art and rubbish information about musical instruments” One of the parents yelled. 

Harrison stepped back. 

“I’m sorry my teaching isn’t up to your expectations, this is the way I like to do it, it’s also only because Fridays is counted as “art” day” Harrison said back.

“Well it’s wrong, and so far my Childs progress has gone down, not up” the parent shouted. 

“No, mummy it’s fine, I love doing this, I’ve learnt so much” her child said, and Harrison smiled. 

“No, I’m not hearing it, you’re moving classes and that’s that, I’ve never seen such horrific teaching in all my life, I’m surprised they even hired you!” And with that the parent was gone leaving a very flustered Harrison in the corner of his own class. It had been a long week and then when parents came in and said things like that, it made Harrison feel terrible. He sighed, he wasn’t meant to be staying with Tom tonight, but it seemed he was in need of some reassurance from a very special someone. 

When Tom came to get Hazel and drop Harrison home so he didn’t have to walk, Harrison was awfully quiet for a Friday night. 

“Hey, are you alright, you seem too quiet?” Tom asked

“Yea, one of the parents went off at me today” Harrison sighed. 

“Oh my god that’s horrible, what did they say?” Tom asked. 

“She just said that I wasn’t teaching her son properly and then she stormed off and said she was moving her son to another class” Harrison said quietly. 

“That’s not very nice! She doesn’t know what her son’s missing out on” Hazel piped up, and Harrison smiled. 

“Do you want to stay over?” Tom asked. 

Harrison looked over at him and nodded and Tom smiled. 

——————

That night Harrison stayed over yet again. After dinner and once Hazel was in bed, Harrison and Tom were curled on Tom’s/their bed watching Netflix, but Haz looked distant. 

“Hey, something’s bugging you I can tell” Tom whispered. 

“I don’t know I’m just a bit upset about what that person said to me” Harrison whispered back. 

“Don’t be, darling it’s their loss, I’m not even in your class and I can tell, by the smiles you put on the kids faces when I pick Haze up that they all adore you.” Tom said. “You shouldn’t let one person put you down, I know it’s hard sometimes but you’re an amazing person and you shouldn’t let other people bring you down” Tom said. Harrison smiled, and Tom leaned forward and kissed him. 

“Thank you” Harrison whispered. 

“Anytime” Tom said and Harrison smiled once more. 

“Bedtime?” Tom asked and Harrison nodded. 

He turned off the TV and their lights before getting back into bed and moving over to Harrison. 

The two were still cautious about how much physical affection they showed toward one another, especially Tom because he was such a cuddly person he definitely didn’t want to come across as clingy.

“On another note, did you know you cuddle into anything you can find when you sleep?” Haz whispered and Tom was glad it was dark because he blushed. 

“I know, I’ve done it since I was a kid” Tom whispered back. 

Harrison chuckled. 

“So you’ve always clung to blankets or pillows when slept?” Harrison asked. 

“Mhm” Tom mumbled, blushing brighter. 

“It’s really cute by the way, I’m not just trying to embarrass you” Harrison said when Tom covered his face with his hands. 

Tom didn’t think he could blush any brighter but he did. 

“Hazel does it too” Harrison said, the other day she fell asleep on me, after the beach and clung to me like there was no tomorrow. 

Tom chuckled and Harrison smiled. 

“Why do you do it?” Harrison asked “if it’s ok me asking of course” Harrison said quickly. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never thought about it, it use to keep warm in bed?” Tom replied. 

“It doesn’t work as much anymore, I get cold” Tom joked. “I just do it as a habit” Tom said. 

“And you basically just made it cuter by saying that” Harrison teased. 

“No stop” Tom whined. 

This was Harrison’s way of hinting he wanted to cuddle with Tom, but it obviously wasn’t working. Was it? 

Tom moved closer into Haz as he slowly fell asleep. Maybe Harrison didn’t need to ask. 

“Yea, I was about to say people are probably warmer than pillows, but hey by the colour of your cheeks it doesn’t look like you need any warming up” Harrison teased, and Tom made a weird noise of embarrassment in response. Harrison giggled. 

“How can you even see my cheeks?” Tom whispered. 

“Oh I can just tell you’re blushing, and you’re about to do it again” Harrison stated and sure enough Tom blushed yet again. 

Tom hid his face in Harrison’s chest and the two fell into a deep content sleep together. It seemed it didn’t really matter what happened in their day, as long as they could come home and cuddle.


	9. It Really was Perfect

“Come on sweetheart, we need to go to the Art Studio, I have a meeting in an hour” Tom said, grabbing Hazel’s things. 

“Coming” Hazel called. 

They both raced each other to the car, Tom letting Hazel win of course before strapping her in and setting off. 

When they arrived they were met by a warm friendly face. 

“Hi” Harrison exclaimed when he saw Tom. Hazel went and put her bag away and Harrison saw this as an opportunity to kiss Tom quickly. 

“Shit I have you to go!” Tom exclaimed quickly. 

“Uh, I’ll organise Harry to come get her” Tom said quickly. 

“I can drop her home and wait with her if you like?” Haz offered and Tom smiled. 

“Really? Thank you so much” Tom said, giving Haz another quick kiss. 

“Pleasure” and Tom was off in a dash. 

_________

Harrison taught the children about projecting your voice and how important is it to not make the end of your sentence quieter than the rest when you speak out loud. They all got to recite small parts from child plays and then they all got to choose another song for Harrison to sing at the end. Which was a song called “Adore you” by Harry Styles, and Haz couldn’t help but think of Tom, the whole time. As he sat there playing the song smiling to himself. 

After lessons had finished Harrison took Hazel home. 

“Can you play me another song?” Hazel asked after a while of them playing snakes and ladders together. 

“Of course, what song do you want me to play?” Haz asked. 

“Perfect?” Hazel suggested. “Dad doesn’t like it very much but maybe if you play it he’ll like it, he seems to like everything you like. He even told me yesterday he liked eating cheese, and before you told him cheese was one of your favourite foods, he never liked cheese, there was even an interview where he refused to eat it” Hazel claimed, completely exposing her father. 

Harrison laughed so hard, he cried and Hazel looked stunned. 

“You have to show me that interview before I play you a song” Harrison noted, and Hazel nodded.

“What’s it called?” Haz asked. 

“I think it’s called Snack wars, but make sure you put daddy’s name in too” Hazel said. 

The two watched the interview and indeed Hazel was right, Tom did turn down the cheese and “quote” he said “I don’t really like cheese all that much, I’m not really that much of a fan of cheese” before saying “let’s definitely skip that one” and “I’ll always wonder who is the first person that went “yea I’ll just try that bit of mouldy cheese” who was the first person that thought that was alright” and he picked it up to emphasis his point. 

Harrison burst out laughing again, Tom’s facial expressions were everything! The way he pulled faces and made noises when he didn’t like something. Hazel was right, he really eliminated cheese in this video, so to have told Hazel he “liked it” yesterday obviously meant something. 

Harrison wanted to watch more interviews of Tom mucking around, but he needed to play Hazel a song and he didn’t want to seem like a stalker. He pulled out his guitar and started playing, before singing. 

Hazel sat and watched in awe, meanwhile someone walked in at exactly the right time, but Haz didn’t notice.  
(I recommend you listen to the song as you read, it’ll make it special) 

_I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Tom leaned against the door frame listening to him as he went. 

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

Tom smiled, he didn’t know how lucky he’d become. Harrison’s voice sweet and fragile and he watched his daughters eyes light up as he expanded his voice. 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

This was exactly what Tom imagined. Maybe he’d actually found someone this time. 

_Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own_

Tom had to fight back the tears as he listened to this gorgeous boy sing. 

_We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fightin' against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listenin' to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Harrison pretended he didn’t know Tom was there. He could see him leaning against wall as he listened. This only made Harrison pour his heart out more as he sung. 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
No, I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight_

Tom’s smile was soft as he caught Harrison’s eye contact. Harrison smiled as he sang. He really emphasised the “Now I know I have met an angel in person” and Tom smiled again. His heart burst. These two had hardly known each other for 6 months and they were already falling hard. 

Tom clapped hard and so did Hazel. She ran up and hugged him and he chuckled. 

It really was perfect.


	10. Dorks in Love

It was the week before Tom had to leave for filming and he still needed to organise someone to take care of Hazel, Nikki was coming to set to watch and drive Tom mental and Harry was also coming to help out. Paddy was filming his show with Dominic and Sam was trying to find a job. 

Tom raked his hands through his hair, something he did when he was stressed. Maybe he should stop worrying and enjoy the short time he had left with his baby girl. 

When he arrived to pick Hazel up, Harrison took one look at him and immediately asked him what was wrong. 

“I can’t find anyone to look after her while I’m gone, mum said she would but now she’s coming to set” Tom said as Hazel gathered her things up. 

Harrison gave him a look, and took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

“I’ll look after her, I mean I know you’ve only knowen me for 6 months but I’m her teacher and we can FaceTime you regularly, and maybe even come and see you on set as well” Harrison offered. 

Tom’s eyes lit up. 

“Really?” Tom asked. 

“Of course, she’s a lovely girl, I don’t mind” Haz said. 

Tom smiled and pulled him in to kiss him, when Hazel walked in. 

“Ewwww, save that for when I’m gone” she said. 

“Hazel, we’ve talked about practising silly lines with Harry, no more” Tom said. 

“How did you know he told me to say that” Hazel asked. 

“Because I’ve lived with him for most of my life” Tom replied and the three of them giggled. 

“I’m so grateful, thank you so much” Tom said. 

“Is Mr Osterfield going to stay with me?” Hazel enquired. 

“Yes, Haz, is that ok?” Tom asked quickly, 

“Of course” she squealed, jumping into Harrison’s arms. 

___________

The next week rolled around fast, and before the two of them new it, Haz and Haz were standing in the doorway waving their father and “almost boyfriend” away. 

“I miss dad already” Hazel sighed as she walked inside. 

“Hey, sweetheart there’s heaps of things we can do together, and we can go visit Tom as well” Haz replied, “but first we’ve got school missy.” 

The two of them drove to school and Harrison stood up front writing numbers on the board. 

“Hi, is your name Hazel?” A small girl asked. 

“Yes” Hazel said 

“Do you want to play with me” she asked. 

“Are you just saying this because you know my daddy?” hazel asked. 

“Why would I know your daddy, you don’t know my dad, so why would I know yours” she said and Hazel smiled. 

“Yes, I’d like to play with you” Hazel said. 

“Well, In that case I’m Viola” the small girl replied. 

The two girls stuck together the whole day after that. Harrison watched from afar and smiled as though she was his own child. 

Hazel had a lot of “friends” but this was the first real friend she’d made. 

___________

Tom face timed his little girl every night and at this stage, Tom and Haz had technically been dating for 2 months but no one was really confident enough to ask one another the “question.” Or maybe, Harrison was saving it for a special moment. He wanted to wait until Tom got back to ask him to be his boyfriend, but that would be too long, so he’d decided to ask him on set. The only problem was, he didn’t know when he’d be able to see Tom. 

“Hazel, can you let me talk to Harrison please?” Tom asked. 

“Sure, I’ll go do my homework” Hazel said. 

Once she left Tom gave Haz a skeptical look. 

“She gets homework?” Tom asked. 

“No babe, I don’t even know why she said that” Haz replied and they laughed. 

“How is she behaving?” Tom asked. 

“She’s the sweetest thing I’ve met….apart from you of course” Harrison added and blushed. Tom blushed too. He smiled to himself.

“How’s filming?” Haz asked. 

“Good, its fun but I miss Hazel, and Tess and…..you” Tom said. As you can probably already see, these two were not so subtly hinting that they were in love. Big time. 

“I want to talk to you, but in person” Harrison said after a bit. 

“Is something wrong?” Tom asked nervously. 

“No, quite the opposite actually?” Haz said smiling. 

“But I think when I see you again, we’ll talk, it won’t be the same over video call. It’s not bad, don’t worry. Don’t stress please” Harrison added quickly, and Tom took a breath. 

“You got me worried there” Tom said, chuckling lightly. 

Haz wasn’t wrong, it was quite the opposite. In fact, it would make Tom’s day a whole lot brighter.


	11. You'll Just Have to Wait

Hazel and Harrison had spent 3 months together while Tom was away, of course Hazel had been an absolute angel the whole time, but they were both missing Tom a lot. So here they were packing a bag so they could go and visit him. 

“Excited Haz?” Harrison asked. 

“Yesss” she squealed. 

He chuckled and zipped up his bag. He watched as she once again tried to shove everything inside hers. 

He came up behind her and tickled her. 

She squealed with laughter and giggled more when he lifted her up. 

“Only daddy does that” she said shyly when he put her down. Haz blushed. 

“Sorry, I won’t do it again” Harrison said quickly. 

“No no, that’s not what I meant” she started, “I mean now it’s almost like you’re my second daddy, so I think it’s ok” Hazel said. 

Harrison blushed and his heart swelled. 

“Oh Hazel, ever the sweet talker” he teased. 

“Come on then, let me help you pack this up” 

_________

A lot of packing later the two drove to Heathrow and checked in. 

“It’s a long flight Hazel, you should go to the bathroom” Harrison advised, but like the stubborn “almost 6 year old” that she was she shook her head. 

“Please Hazel, you’ll thank me later, the toilets on the plane are horrible” Harrison said. 

She shook her head and stomped. 

“Do you want me to text your dad??” Haz asked, and as soon as he’d said that Hazel was off to the toilets faster than you could say Spiderman. Harrison laughed and waited for her to return. 

“Right missy, time to board the plane” Harrison said after she’d come back. 

She nodded and grabbed her bag. 

They walked hand in hand to the plane and Harrison lifted Hazel when she couldn’t step up. 

“Can I sit next to you?” She asked, once they were inside. 

“Who else would I make you sit next to” Haz replied, and Hazel laughed. 

The plane ride was a long 9 hours and 30 minutes. Hazel slept for most of it since they’d woken early to catch the flight. Harrison smiled and she made a soft snuffly noise in her sleep and it reminded her of Tom. He always made noises like that when he fell asleep. 

Now that Harrison thought about it he did miss Tom, he hadn’t thought about it because he’d been so busy but now he really did miss Tom. 

He then found himself watching SpiderMan Far From Home. He didn’t know how, but it popped up and he clicked play. He smiled as he watched. Harrison could see why he was so famous, he was an amazing actor. Harrison wasn’t just saying this because he was gorgeous or because he had a connection with Tom. He was saying this from his “acting side.”  
After all he was a drama teacher. 

“There’s daddy” a small voice came breaking Harrison from his trance. 

“Sure is” he replied and smiled as she leaned over to watch. 

“He doesn’t like it when I watch his movies” she said. 

“Why?” Harrison asked. 

“He doesn’t like it every time I comment on his shirtless scene, because I tell him he doesn’t look good enough” Hazel replied giggling. 

“That’s not very nice” Harrison teased. 

“Its ok, because now when you watch it with him you can tell him he looks hot” Hazel replied. Harrison blushed…. A lot. Damn this girl was full of it all. 

“Shhh, Hazel!” Harrison joked and she laughed.

They ordered lunch on the plane and Harrison made sure Hazel had enough to eat, the last thing he wanted was for her to be tired and angry when she saw her father. 

9 hours and 30 minutes later the plane landed down in Atlanta. 

Hazel yawned. 

“Tired?” Harrison asked and she nodded. 

He smiled and grabbed their bags before lifting Haze into his arms. 

She fell asleep and he caught a cab, re checking the address of Tom’s hotel so he could tell the taxi driver. 

Hazel was still fast asleep when he arrived at Tom’s hotel, but Tom didn’t know they were coming this early, so it would probably be worth it. 

He walked inside and into the lobby. Hazel woke and rubbed her eyes, while Harrison’s darted around looking for the familiar brunette. 

Hazel squirmed and he put her down, his eyes still searching until he saw Tom. Tom had a drink in his hand but he almost dropped it when he saw Hazel and Harrison. As soon as Hazel caught sight of her father she ran to him and jumped into his arms. 

“Hey sweetie” he whispered into her ear and she smiled. 

Harrison smiled from afar. 

Tom put Hazel down and his eyes moved to make eye contact with Harrison, immediately moving to him and embracing him. 

“Thank you for taking care of her” he said. 

“Don’t thank me yet, I still have 3 months left with her” Harrison replied but Tom wasn’t listening. His lips moved forward making contact with Harrison’s. Harrison smiled into their kiss and lifted Tom off the ground as he kissed him again. 

“Ahem” Hazel “coughed” as they stood kissing in front of her. 

“Sorry” Tom said as he broke apart from Harrison. 

“What was it you wanted to tell me?” Tom asked. 

“Oh you have to wait” Harrison teased and Tom groaned. 

“I’ve waited a week” Tom complained. 

“Well I’ll take you out for dinner tonight and then I’ll tell you, yes?” Harrison said, but Haz didn’t have time to wait for the answer because he was enveloped in another kiss. 

“Did you just ask me out?” Tom asked. 

“Do you want me to ask you out?” Harrison replied raising an eyebrow. “Actually, too bad if you don’t. I’m taking you anyway” Haz added and both boys laughed.


	12. A Trip to See Dad.

“So, I’ve been thinking a lot, and since you were the first to ask me out, I thought it would only be fair if I asked you the next question” Harrison started. 

“I was hoping you’d be my boyfriend? You know we could make this official” Haz finished and Tom smiled. Then he started laughing. 

“This whole time I thought you were going to say you didn’t want to be with me, and that you did want to keep taking care of Hazel, and now…sorry I’m rambling” Tom joked shyly and Harrison chuckled, leaning forward to gently kiss him. 

“Yes I’ll be your boyfriend” Tom whispered once he’d broken their kiss. 

After enjoying dinner, they decided getting back to Hazel would be more important. 

_______

“Harry?” Tom called once he was inside. 

A weird noise from him in response told Tom they were in his bedroom. 

He walked in with Haz to find Hazel asleep on Harry. 

“We’ll take her” Tom whispered and Harry nodded, gently moving her and getting up. He smiled and said goodnight before leaving. 

Hazel stirred and Tom moved to her after he’d quickly changed. 

“Daddy?” She mumbled. 

“Shhh, go to sleep darling” He whispered and she closed her eyes again. Harrison came out of the bathroom and sat down. 

At this stage, Hazel was awake, but it was late. 

“Come on Haze, you need to go back to sleep” Tom said, motioning to the bed. 

“No, you just came back” she whined. 

“No Hazel, it’s late” Tom scolded and she pulled a face, mimicking what he said. 

“The sass is real” Harrison joked and Tom gave him a look too. 

“Sorry, I won’t encourage her” Harrison said, before laughing. 

“How about I read out loud” Haz offered and Hazel nodded excitedly. 

Tom gave him a “thank you so much” look and he smiled.

“Do you have a book, Hazel?” He asked and she nodded pulling the book Harry had given her out. 

He sat down next to Tom and Hazel moved to his lap.  
He read the title out loud and began. 

“The worlds worst children?” He questioned as he read it out. 

“Harry think I’m one of the worst” Hazel replied, Tom rolled his eyes. 

“We need to have a talk, Harry and I” Tom joked only to be shushed by his boyfriend. 

“Keep reading” Hazel encouraged and Haz laughed and continued. 

“Once upon a time, there was a boy name Drew” Haz started. 

“Drew, dribbled a lot” He said before pulling a face. 

“Ewwww” Hazel said and Tom laughed. He watched as Harrison continued reading and seemed to find himself lost in Harrison’s icy blue eyes. Harrison laughed when Hazel laughed and giggled every time she reacted to something he’d said. Tom smiled. 

Harrison stopped reading. “You’re staring” he whispered. 

Tom blushed and looked down. “Keep reading” he mumbled.

“If he could sleep, he would sleep 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year” Harrison continued, and Hazel giggled. 

“Like you daddy” she teased and he whined in protest. 

“Noooo, I don’t do that” Tom objected. 

Harrison chuckled and continued. Around 5 pages later Hazel was fast asleep. Harrison put the book down and moved so Hazel was lying over both of them, threading a hand through her hair. 

“Do you know what she said to me?” Harrison whispered and Tom shook his head.  
“She said I’m like her second dad” Harrison said, and Tom’s eyes widened. 

He stuttered before he actually said anything. “Well, she’s not wrong. I don’t read long stories to her because my dyslexia gets the better of me, but when you do things like that, I’m sure she feels that way” Tom said and Harrison nodded. 

“I hope you’re ok with that” Harrison whispered. 

“Oh, I’m more than ok with it, she always talks to me and asks me what it’s like to have two parents, maybe she can experience that now” Tom whispered back. Harrison smiled and put his pillow down. Tom did the same and with Hazel in-between them they wrapped around her and fell asleep. 

__________

The three stayed together for as long as they possibly could and Tom showed them both around set. When he was working she and Harrison explored Atlanta together. 

When they had to go, there were a lot of kisses, and a lot of tears. Mostly from Hazel not wanting to leave her father. 

Tears streamed down her face as she kissed her dad goodbye. 

“I’ll see you soon darling” He said as she sobbed into him. 

“Sweetie, don’t cry you’ll make daddy cry” Tom whispered into her. Harrison stood next to Hazel, gently rubbing her back. 

“Come on Haz, you’ll be alright” Tom comforted, leaning down to pick her up. She gave her dad one last hug and a kiss and Harrison did the same before the took their flight back. 

__________

“Come on Hazel, wake up” Harrison called as he walked into her room. 

She opened her arms and he shook his head laughing as he picked her up. 

“Come on sweetheart you’ve got school” he said. 

“You do too Mr Osterfield” she joked and he laughed. 

“Too right you are” he put her down, and left to pack her lunch as she got ready. 

Half way through the day, Harrison had to go, so a reliever teacher came in for a few minutes until he came back. 

“Right children, while we wait for your teacher, I’ll ask some questions and you can answer” she started and they all moved to sit on the mat around her. 

“Right, first question….do any of you have pets?” She said and they all took turn answering. 

She was on the last question when Harrison came back, and he was about to walk in but the she asked a question and he decided to wait. 

“What are your parents names?” She asked. 

It went around and then it came to Hazel, Harrison was about to jump so she didn’t have to answer, bit instead he was taken aback as she answered. 

“My daddy’s name is Tom, and my other daddy’s name is Harrison” she said quietly and when she looked up and saw he was there she blushed and covered her face. 

He looked very surprised, but he bent down to where she was while all the other kids got up and tidied up. 

She was still covering her face when he bent down, so he gently moved her hands and pulled her into a hug. 

She’d started crying at this point, probably from the overwhelming burst of emotion. 

He picked her up and took her outside. 

“Shhh, it’s alright there’s no need to cry” Harrison comforted. 

“I’m sorry” she murmured. 

“What for?” He asked. 

“For saying that, I know it wasn’t right, you’re not my actual dad” she sobbed an he felt his heart clench for this girl. “It’s hard sometimes, when everyone has two parents and I only have one, so I said it by mistake” she said, and she cried into him. 

“Hazel, Haze, look at me” he said gently. 

“Hey, it’s alright, Hazel, I’m not mad at you, you don’t need to be sorry. I know it’s probably hard, and please don’t apologise because it’s not your fault. I’d love to be your second father, darling” she said and she started crying even more, but this time it was out of relief and happiness. She breathed deeply . 

“Are you alright now darling?” He asked as she pulled away. 

She nodded and leaned in to give him a hug again. “Thank you Mr Osterfield” she whispered. 

“Let’s go back inside” he said and she smiled.


	13. UNKNOWN Numbers

When Tom opened the front door, after having been away fro 6 months and only having seen his daughter and boyfriend once the whole time, he was in need of some cuddles. He was surprised to hear no noise from his usually lively daughter. He walking in the door and put his things down, checking the rooms for his darlings. 

“Hazel” he called softly. There was no reply, and he found out why when he’d reached his bedroom. He opened the door to find her and Harrison curled up asleep on his bed. She was lying on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. The duvet had them both wrapped together. He smiled, moving next to them. His heart melted. This was a sight for his sore, tired eyes. Harrison moved and opened his eyes as he saw Tom. He smiled and if it hadn’t been for Hazel lying on him, he would’ve jumped up and hugged Tom. He gently tapped her until she opened her hazel eyes. When she saw her father she jumped into his arms. 

“Daddy” she squealed and she jumped into his arms. 

He caught her and laughed. 

“I’m home now” he reassured. After she’d hugged her dad, about 50 times, she left. As much as she wanted to stay she knew what was going to happen next and she didn’t want to hang around for it. 

She closed the door behind her and Tom jumped into Harrison’s arms. 

“Oh god, I missed you two so much” He mumbled into Harrison’s shoulder. 

“We missed you too” Harrison said. Tom moved and kissed his boyfriend. 

“Was she ok?” He asked 

“She’s a delight” Harrison replied. 

______________

That night after Hazel had gone to bed, Tom got a text message. 

He was confused and at first he thought it was some random fan and made a note to change his number, until he properly read the message; 

UNKNOWN NUMBER;  
I don’t even know if this is your number, your agent passed it to me when I rang, surprisingly he remembered me. Anyway, I wanted to check up on how you are, and I was wondering if I’d be able to see our daughter, I don’t even know her name, and I mean I have every right to see her she’s my daughter. 

Little did she know Tom has full custody over her, but she seemed to think otherwise. 

Tom almost dropped his phone. His face went white and he had to sit down. 

“Wow there, what’s wrong darling?” Harrison asked, as he put his shirt on watching Tom’s reaction to his phone. 

He passed Haz his phone and Harrison read out what the text said. 

“Oh my god, so now all of a sudden she wants to meet Hazel” Harrison said in dismay. 

Tom nodded his head in his hands. 

Harrison sat down and pulled Tom over to him, so he was sitting in his lap. 

“Hey, don’t stress about this, you said earlier you have full custody over her right?” Harrison asked and Tom nodded to confirm. 

“We had a trial after she’d left, she didn’t care at the time, she didn’t even want to be in her life, I have the papers as well” Tom replied, burying his head in Harrison’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know why she wants to be in her life now, but after all she is her mother and if Hazel wants to meet her, then maybe we should give Hazel the chance, we can’t just take the opportunity away from her can we” Tom said, and Haz nodded. 

“You’re too nice for your own good” Haz teased and Tom smiled weakly. 

“Come on, you just got home, stop thinking about this and come cuddle with me” Harrison smiled and Tom laughed a small laugh. 

“Alright then” he said quietly. 

____________

“Hazel, we need to have a chat, you’re not in trouble don’t worry, can you come and sit over here” Tom said, after she’d finished her breakfast. She nodded, her eyes wide, but curious. 

She took a seat and Tom began. 

“So, you probably won’t remember, because you were only 3 days old when she left, but before I met Harrison I had a girlfriend, called Lily, she’s your actual mother, but like I said she left, because she had other things to do. Anyway, now, she wants to meet you and it’s your decision Haze. I know it’s a big decision for a 5 years old to make, but I will support you no matter what. If you want to meet her you can” Tom started.

Hazel took a moment to take it in, before she spoke. 

“Yea ok” she replied, “I don’t mind meeting her” Hazel said. 

Tom sighed, he didn’t know whether he was relieved or upset by his daughters decision. 

“But” Hazel started and Tom looked up “if she says anything mean, about you or Harrison I’m never talking to her again”

Tom smiled, “sweetheart, you don’t have to worry about us ok” he reassured and she nodded. 

________

Tom: OK, Lily…..we’ll talk about this in person, before you meet her, I’ll meet you at the cafe we used to go to, and we’ll discuss this. 

UNKNOWN - Lily: No! I want to see her now, there’s nothing to discuss, she’s my daughter 

Tom: I’m not having this discussion over text, either you see me there and I’ll make the decision or you don’t see her at all. 

UNKNOWN - Lily: as usual, being you possessive self… fine. whatever.


	14. Everything Will be Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a role, I'm sorry I love this story so much.
> 
> I really like this chapter!

Tom buttoned his double breasted coat and wrapped his fingers in Harrison’s. 

“Thank you for coming with me, I don’t know what I’d do without you” he said and Haz smiled.

“There’s not a lot I wouldn’t do for you.” Harrison replied. 

Tom smiled and the two walked out the door. The sun was up and England seemed to be getting it’s 2 days of summer, now. If it wasn’t for the fact that Tom had to meet up with his ex girlfriend, this would’ve been a nice Saturday morning. Harrison held onto his hand tighter, knowing his boyfriend was over thinking. 

They turned the corner and Tom took a deep breath, the cafe was just up ahead. Harrison stopped him before the door, and Tom gave a surprised look, but he stopped too. 

“You ok?” Tom asked and Harrison, instead of replying, pulled Tom in for a kiss. Tom melted into it, and as Harrison kissed him, he realised nothing would matter, as long as they were together for this. Harrison deepened the kiss and Tom kissed him back, his eyes closed. Harrison’s eye lashes were so long Tom could feel them tickling his cheek. 

“Feel better?” Haz asked, and Tom nodded, managing a laugh, he leaned back into Harrison. 

“We better get going” Tom whispered, as they broke away and Harrison nodded. 

Tom opened the door and let Harrison walk through first. He spotted Lily immediately and strode over to her, Harrison beside him. Tom unbuttoned his coat and Harrison pulled it off his shoulders for him and put it behind his chair, before taking a seat. 

“Well, long time no seen” Tom said dryly. 

Lily didn’t even reply she just jumped right in. 

Lily was never a particularly nice person, she judged everyone and always thought she was better than everyone. Dating spiderMan, only fuelled her large ego. Now that Tom thought about it, he didn’t even know how they’d gotten together, but before alcohol, she was a different person, she was kind and caring but it all went wrong, especially when Tom’s success took off. 

“I want to see my daughter” Lily said. 

“Lily, she’s not legally your daughter” Tom replied, and he took the coffee he’d ordered, and said thank you to the waitress. 

“I have full custody over her, you made that decision yourself 5 years ago when you left her, so I don’t know why you want to see her now, I mean she told me she wouldn’t mind meeting you, which is all good with me but I just don’t see why you want to meet her all of a sudden” Tom asked and Lily rolled her eyes. 

“Ok, I get that you’re angry I left you and you’re probably jealous, as well, because you don’t have your shit sorted out and I do, but she’s my daughter. She's just as much mine as she is yours, and I assume you've done a frightful job bringing her up, it's about time someone genuine takes over.” Lily sneered back. 

“Oh so that's how you're going to talk? And you think I don't have my shit sorted out?” Tom asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, clearly you don’t, I mean now you have a pathetic boyfriend, last I knew you were straight, or rather, you were gay and you couldn’t figure it out, while you were with me. Or maybe you just can't admit these things to yourself. And I bet you she's going to need changing especially if she's lived with you the past 5 years.” Lily snapped. 

“I think you should keep me out of this, I’m here for support, not for you to insult me, this is between you and Tom” Harrison defended. 

“And Lily, if that’s how you want to talk to me, I guess we’ll go. She's a lovely girl and if your going to say those things about her, well I don't want to be here.” Tom said, standing. 

“No No NO!” She shouted. Earning looks from other customers.

Tom sat back down. Harrison leant over and whispered in his ear. 

“Darling, I think we’ve done enough “being nice” let’s just get to the point, she’s awful” 

Tom nodded, and took Harrison’s hand under the table. 

“I don’t want your horrible influence under my daughter, by the way you’ve acted towards me and Harrison, I don’t think I want you with my daughter at all. But…. that’s not my decision is it. It’s Hazel’s decision and she said she wants to meet you, and I will respect her decision. She's old enough to make those choices for herself. Whether or not I like it. My job is to give her opportunities, not take them away from her. If she wants to meet you, I understand that, but Lily I will not tolerate that behaviour from you, I put up with it for 3 years and I won't stand another second of it.” Tom said, and with that he and Haz left. 

“Oh my god” Tom said as soon as he’d left, he breathed a sigh of relief. Harrison pulled him into his arms. 

“I think you handled it perfectly.” Harrison reassured, and Tom smiled. 

They stood there for a moment, Harrison just holding Tom, as he breathed.

“Come on, there’s so many better things we can do then worry over this on a Saturday” Harrison noted and Tom laughed. 

“What’re you suggesting?” Tom asked, raising an eye brow, and smirking. 

Haz blushed, “I mean Hazel is with Harry, but…….” Haz trailed off. 

“But?” Tom continued. 

“But, only if you’re comfortable” Harrison said, and Tom laughed, entwining their hands. 

“Let’s just go home. Now!” Tom exclaimed, pulling Haz along. 

As soon as Tom had closed the door, he was slammed against the wall, enveloped his Harrison’s soft, warm lips. The kisses were gentle to start with, since this was the first time they’d done anything like this. Sure, they’d made out and all, but this was something they had not done before. As soon as Haz knew Tom wanted to do it, he picked up the pace. His kisses getting harder, as he fought for dominance. Tom didn’t even resist, he just let Haz in. Harrison picked Tom up, taking things to their room and one thing led to another. 

___________

Harrison lay down gasping for breath. 

“We should go and get Hazel after we clean up” Tom said, curling up next to Harrison. 

“In a sec” Harrison replied. 

“Well, I said we’d get her in the evening so I guess we could wait, it’s only 11:30am” Tom replied. 

So, the two cleaned up and snuggled together, back in bed. 

“I’ve never done that before” Tom confessed. 

Harrison sat up, and looked down and Tom confused. 

“I mean, like done that…with a guy” Tom replied, hiding his face. 

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that” Harrison comforted, taking Tom’s hands away from his face. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re adorable?” Haz asked. 

“Just now” Tom offered and Harrison laughed. 

“I love you” Harrison whispered, “I really truly do, I’ve never felt this way about a person before, the feeling of never wanting to leave your side, and the feeling of knowing my whole world would be ripped in two if you ever left me, knowing that I’m a better person around you, all those feelings, have shown me how much I really love you” Harrison said, and at that moment time stopped. The whole world stopped. Everything stopped. The birds stopped flying and chirping, the wind stopped blowing, the waves stopped moving, everything just stopped. 

Tom took a moment to take it all in. Tears filled his eyes, and no matter how hard he tried to keep them in, he knew they’d fall eventually. He leaned forward and kissed Harrison and time started again. Everything moved again, the wind continued blowing and the waves continued crashing. Their kiss was soft and sweet. If you thought of the moment where you felt unstoppable, where you felt you could conquer the world, and multiplied it by a thousand that would explain how they were feeling. 

“I love you too” Tom whispered back as he leaned his forehead against his lovers. 

And that specific moment, that lasted for all of half a minute was enough to make up for everything that had happened earlier in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I skipped the sex scene…………I don’t need to write.
> 
> (This story is meant to be completely innocent, considering one of the main characters is a 5 year old girl.)*


	15. What Was She Going to do?

Considering Hazel had lived with her father and only her father for the past 5 years, she’d learnt to tie her hair, laces, make herself lunch, and do pretty much everything she needed to do to get ready in the morning. Tom was always busy and Hazel knew that it would be easier if she learnt to do it all herself, but that didn’t mean sometimes she wished someone else would do her hair for her. Viola her best friend, would always come to school, with her long blonde hair in a long braid and she wished her hair could be like that sometimes. 

She tried to braid her hair, but braiding hair is hard as it is, so trying to plait your own hair, didn’t go so well. When she walked out in tears, because she couldn’t do it, Harrison was the first to step in. (He’d basically been living there lately) 

“What’s wrong” he asked, taking her hand in his. 

“It’s stupid” she mumbled back. 

“I promise I won’t laugh at you” he reassured, and she smiled.

“I can’t plait my hair” she said and he smiled. 

“Hazel, you don’t need to cry about that, I’ll do it for you” he offered. 

“You don’t know how to do it” She complained. 

“Hazel, I have a younger sister, of course I know how to braid” he replied. She smiled and wiped her eyes, before pulling him to her room. 

He did her hair for her, and after that he did her hair the next day, and the day after that and the day after that and so on. Her father was the first to notice, and the day they were going to meet Lily, and Tom was stressing he especially noticed her hair. 

“Who did your hair?” He asked, admiring her long fishtail plait.

“Harrison” she replied. Tom looked slightly taken aback at the answer, but he smiled. Harrison couldn’t be there for their “meet” with Lily today, but it seemed that didn’t matter, especially if he’d still put the effort in to do that for Hazel. 

He made a mental note to thank Haz later. 

_______________

Once again they met Lily at the same cafe. 

She wasn’t there, so they waited and Tom nervously played with his sleeves. 

“Daddy, stop fidgeting” Hazel scolded. To stop her father from mucking about, she pulled herself into his lap. He smiled as she sat there. The bell rang which signalled someone had entered the cafe. Tom turned to see Lily. She walked over and pulled her chair out. Hazel made no attempt to move from where she was situated on her father’s lap. 

“Nice to see you again” Lily said, her voice full of sarcasm. 

“Ok Lily, no need to be sarcastic. Darling, introduce yourself” He said to Lily first and then to Hazel. 

“Hello, My name’s Hazel….Hazel Holland and I’m 5 years old, what’s your name?” Hazel started. 

“Hazel?” Lily said, repeating her name. “You never told her about me?” Lily asked Tom. 

“Oh yea, I told her about the mother who ditched her when she was 3 days old, of course I told her” Tom replied, his voice full of sarcasm. 

Lily rolled her eyes, but turned her attention back to Hazel. 

“Well, Hazel, My name’s Lily” she said and Hazel nodded. 

“Who are you?” She asked 

“A-h-h, I-i’m y-your mother, you know how someone has a mummy and a daddy, well I’m your mum” she replied. 

“No, I have two daddy’s, I don’t have any mums” Hazel replied crossing her arms. 

Lily cast a glare at Tom. 

“Not my fault you left her, is it?” Tom replied. 

“No Hazel you don’t have two dads, you have one mum and one dad” Lily replied. 

Hazel shook her head. 

“Well, what do you like doing Hazel?” lily asked. 

“I like doing lots of things, like taking my dogs for walks, and going to the movies” she replied. 

“That’s great, Hazel, would you like it if I took you to the movies?” She asked. 

“Nope” she replied. She moved in closer to her father and looked up at him. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked her. 

“I don’t like this, dad” she whispered back. 

“Alright, that’s ok, we’re going to go soon anyway” he replied. 

“What did she say?” Lily demanded. 

“That’s between me and her” Tom replied. 

“Ugh” Lily scoffed. 

“Well, Hazel it was nice to meet you” Lily replied. 

Hazel nodded. 

**Hazel’s POV:**

When Dad told me I had to meet another lady, I didn’t expect her to tell me she was my mother and that I don’t have two dads. She’s never been there to plait my hair, or sing to me with her guitar, so I don’t know why she expects me to think she’s my mother. I’m young, not stupid. I don’t like this lady, she’s not very nice, and Daddy doesn’t seem to like her, so why should I. 

I’m lost in thought, when she reaches out with her hands and tries to pick me up. I squirmed away and hide in dad’s chest. 

**Third Person**

Lily reached over the table to where Tom was sitting to try and pull Hazel into her arms. 

“What are you doing?” Tom asked, 

“Just trying to hold my daughter!” Lily yelled. 

At this point, Hazel was on the verge of tears. 

“Hang on darling, Harrison’s going to be here in a moment, you can go with him and then I’ll sort this out.” he said to her and she nodded. 

“She clearly doesn’t want to be held, so why would you try and do that” Tom said back. 

Hazel got up and ran from her chair, but Tom wasn’t worried, he knew exactly where she was going. 

“Hey sweetheart” Haz said, pulling her up and into his arms.

“Right, so he gets to hold her and I don’t?” Lily asked. 

“She actually wants to be held by Harrison, if she had’ve wanted to be held by you I wouldn’t have minded” Tom replied. 

Harrison came and sat down with Hazel in his arms. 

“Lily, I don’t think you should try these things with her until she’s comfortable around you” Tom said gently, trying not to cause a scene. 

“Fine, be like that” she said, and then she smirked leaving. 

“Oh god, Harrison she’s going to do something now, I know it. That look, was the exact same one she gave me before she left” Tom said, his head in his hands. 

“Come on let’s go home” Haz said, taking Tom's hand and helping him up, while he held Hazel in the other. 

The question was; what _was _Lily going to do?__


	16. There was no Turning Back.

Tom woke up to the sound of his ring tone going off like crazy. He sleepily woke and grabbed his phone to check. His eyes widened as he checked his notifications and read them all. He clicked into his instagram and found he was being tagged in a million posts, and it was all the same photo; him and Hazel. He’d tried so hard to keep her private life down, so what had happened all of a sudden. He clicked into the “credit” account and then he realised what had happened. The post was from an anonymous account, and the caption read:

“What are beautiful baby Tom. I don’t need to direct this at anyone, the person this is for knows exactly what’s happened.” Then at the bottom it read. 

“Yes, just steal my daughter, it’s fine” 

Tom threw his phone to the floor and Harrison who was lying next to him woke. 

He turned to find his boyfriend in a distressed state. 

“What’s wrong babe” Haz asked, and Tom just burst into tears. 

He cried and cried and Harrison who was next to him, wrapped him in a warm embrace, just whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Tom didn’t break down like this, sure he got emotional and let a few tears slip, but he’d never cried like this before. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this. His “wonderful” ex girlfriend had gone and told the whole world, that he had a daughter and that, that daughter belonged to her. 

Harrison rubbed his back as he stopped crying. 

“Shhhhh” Harrison whispered, and Tom slowly stopped. 

“What did I do to deserve that?” Tom whispered, and Harrison who had no idea what was wrong, just held him there. 

“Come on darling, let’s sort this out, I can stay here for the week, my mum won’t mind” he said. 

__________

Harrison promptly chucked the phone once again, before apologising and picking it up. 

“I can’t believe this” Harrison exclaimed. 

“I know” Tom replied. “What should I do?” Tom asked. 

“I think you should tell the world, there’s nothing worse than having to lie about it. I’ll be here and so will Hazel” Harrison comforted and Tom smiled a small weak smile. 

“Everyone’s going to know who she is” Tom whispered into Harrison. 

“I know sweetheart, I know, but you can easily sue paparazzi and anyone else, who breaches hers or your privacy” Harrison reassured, and Tom nodded. 

“Now, after we introduce Haze to the world, let’s deal with this psycho I call my ex” Tom stated and smiled when Harrison pulled him into a hug. 

“You’re too good for this world” Harrison whispered into his ear and Tom smiled. 

_______  
“Hazel, you already know lots of people know who I am, right, and I’ve tried to make sure no one knew who you were, but it was only a matter of time before you were known to the world, and because of what has happened, with….anyway because of what happened, we are going to properly introduce you to the “holland” fandom” Tom started, once again Hazel’s eyes widened but she nodded. 

She wasn’t use to this, she thought she would be able to be a normal kid, she knew he daddy was famous but she didn’t think she’d be famous too, but Hazel knew she didn’t need to give her father any more stress than he already had, so she nodded and agreed, so that’s how they found themselves later that day, all sitting around an iPad, talking to the world. 

Hazel sat on Harrison’s lap, and Tom sat next to them, but the camera was only facing Tom…for now. 

“Hi everyone, we’re just going to wait for everyone to come on” Tom began. Like they’d assumed, people were firing away questions in the comments like “is that girl really your daughter.”

Once they had enough people on, they began to talk. 

“So, most of you have probably seen the photo of me and this girl, and there are probably rumours going around that she’s my daughter and all this. First of all I’d like to clear up, that the person who posted that picture breached mine and the girls privacy and leaked confidential information as well. Therefore, I’d like it if you stopped sharing around that post, and stop spreading rumours. I’m going to put a stop to all your rumours now anyway.” Tom took a deep breath, he quickly wiped the tears in his eyes, and Harrison gave him a knowing look. 

“I do in fact have a daughter, that is her from the photo and I’d like to introduce you all to her now, her name’s Hazel and she’s one of the lights of my life” Tom said and he smiled when he said her name. 

Hazel moved over so she was in screen, moving to sit on her father’s lap. She waved at the camera and Tom laughed. 

“Anyway, so that’s one rumour put to rest, the next is that, no I didn’t steal this girl from her “mother.” I have full custody over Hazel and she belongs to me, I have papers to prove that. Lastly I would like to say that this post has upset me and my family, (at this point Harrison was on screen as well) and we would appreciate it, if you didn’t continue to spread these rumours and that if the person who posted and violated mine and Hazel’s privacy does anything like that again, it will be more than a $50,000 fine.” Tom finished. 

“Oh and while I’m at it, this is my boyfriend Harrison” Tom added, and Haz smiled at the camera. 

“From what I’ve heard, Tom has lovely fans, and hopefully we’ll be able to see how much you all really love Tom, when you hopefully support him no matter what.” Harrison added, before leaning down to kiss Tom. After that, they answered reasonable questions and all laughed together. Tom had to admit, clearing that up and getting it off his chest helped. A lot. 

The one person who wasn’t happy, was the one person who joined Tom’s live with an anonymous account again. 

She threw her device to the ground when she saw what was happening. Lily didn’t have enough money to pay that fine, but she knew that that would be the consequence when she released the photo and gave information away. She was so angry when she found out Tom had cleared it up. Lily found, she had a knew feeling in her gut, a feeling of hate and betrayal. Although she had no reason to feel betrayed, if anything she was the one who had betrayed Tom. She was horrified at how accepting Tom’s fanbase of 36 million were, and how happy he looked with Harrison and Hazel. Lily had done a bunch of psychotic things in her life, including; trying to set the house on fire, or setting things on fire and watching them burn, she’d tried to run away from home when she was a teenager multiple times, and of course she’d done the unspeakable and she’d tried to kill someone, but Tom was the only person who knew she’d tried to do that. In other words yes, she was mental. The young actor was the only one who ever saw that side of her though. 

Tom, who knew exactly how Lily was feeling, after the live, couldn’t help but pity his ex girlfriend. She’d done so many horrible things in the past that he couldn’t help feel bad for her. She’d gone to jail before, for not paying her fines because she couldn’t afford it, so this wouldn’t be the first time. The brunette knew, that no matter how terrible someone was, everyone deserved a second chance. So that was why he decided he’d pay the fine for her. Sure he was annoyed and like he’d said, if she ever did anything like that again, she’d suffer worse consequences, but this was Hazel’s mother and she might’ve been crazy but she was still Haze’s mum. 

He talked things over with Harrison, who agreed and once again said Tom was too nice. Tom didn’t know, that at this stage, Lily had just lost her mind, seeing Tom in love and happy with Hazel, was the last straw for her, and she’d lost it. She’d never been in the right headspace to start with, but now she was gone, and there was no turning back for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and cliffhangers just what we need


	17. I'm so in Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff before we get into the real stuff.

**Flashback:**

Tom stood shaking as he watched Lily with the knife, he didn’t know what she was going to do with it, but he knew it wouldn’t be cutting carrots.  
“Lily, put that down” Tom said, his voice shaky, but calm. 

“Why would I, I’m just going to kill him” Lily spat back. 

“Lily, I have no idea what’s gotten into you, but you need to put that down” Tom advised once more. 

“He’s going to take everything from me” Lily replied and Tom woke, sweating and gasping for air. He slowed his breathing as oxygen flowed through his body once more. It had been a week since their live video, and ever since Tom had been having strange dreams, of something that happened years ago, but seemed like it happened just yesterday. The only difference now, was that Harrison was no longer there because he had to go home. Tom turned over and took a deep breath. It wasn’t even 2am and yet he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep again. 

He heard a noise, and then he realised it was Hazel, maybe it was a blessing in disguise. He got up and went to her room.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered moving to her bed. 

She didn’t say anything, she just sat up and made a weak grab for her father. 

“Alright, come on then” he whispered, pulling her into his arms. He proceeded to carry her back to his room. 

“Why did you wake?” He asked. 

“I don’t know” she whispered back. He just nodded and pulled her in close to him. 

“I love you daddy” she said, looking up at him, and even the dark couldn’t hide Tom’s smile. 

“I love you too Hazel” he replied, and the two fell asleep. 

___________

When Harrison walked in the next morning after Tom had given him a key, he found Tom and Hazel curled up together asleep. He moved to sit on the bed and swept Tom’s stray curls from his eyes. He smiled pressing a kiss to both Tom and Hazel’s forehead. Harrison quietly closed the door and made a move to make breakfast. 

Tom woke half an hour later to find it was 8:45, he freaked out, before realising it was Saturday. Quietly he left Hazel to continue sleeping and made his way to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Harrison, who was making eggs in the kitchen. Leaning against the door frame he rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” Harrison said, not looking up from what he was doing. 

Tom blushed and properly walked into the kitchen. 

“How did you know I was there” Tom asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, from behind. 

“I might have glasses, but it doesn’t mean I’m blind” Harrison joked and Tom just continued to stand there clinging to Haz. Inhaling his warm, comforting smell. 

“You smell nice” Tom mumbled into Harrison. Haz blushed and smiled back. 

“You’re weird” Harrison joked. 

“No, I’m serious you do. You smell like fresh raspberries” Tom said. 

Harrison chuckled back, turning his head around to kiss Tom, before finishing cooking. 

“Breakfasts ready” Harrison said after a bit, but Tom didn’t moved off Harrison. 

“Tom, you need to get off me” Harrison said, but Tom still refused. 

“If I carry you to the table will you get off me?” Harrison asked, and Tom shook his head. 

“Well sweetheart, I can’t read minds, what do you want” Harrison asked. 

Tom didn’t say anything, just motioned with his head to the door of his room. 

“Do you want me to carry you back to bed?” Harrison asked, and Tom nodded. 

“You’re being very childish today, Mr Holland” Harrison said, moving so Tom could get off him and so he could pick him up. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Harrison asked, and Tom looked up. 

“Because, I didn’t actually think you’d do that” Tom replied and Harrison groaned and rolled his eyes.   
“so you’re saying I didn’t need to do that?” Harrison whined. 

“Nope” Tom teased. 

Harrison put him down and groaned once more. 

“You’re so annoying, too bad I love you” Harrison said. Tom blushed and moved to the table. 

“I’ll go get Hazel” Harrison said, pulling a seat out for Tom. Tom smiled and waited, so he could eat when Harrison came back. 

Harrison walked into “his” and Tom’s room and gently tapped Hazel on the shoulder. 

“Come on Miss, breakfasts ready” Harrison said, and she opened her eyes. 

__________  
After the three of them had eaten, Tom decided, it was the right time to ask his question. 

“Harrison, you’ve been around so much lately that it almost fells like you live here, but when you go away, it’s like this house is missing something, which is why I want you to move in with me and Hazel” Tom suggested, and Harrison looked surprised but he smiled and nodded anyway. 

“I’d love to move in with you” Harrison replied. Tom’s face changed from nervous, to happy in a matter of seconds. 

He quickly moved forward into Harrison’s arms, and Hazel joined in. 

After that, Harrison moved in, bringing his whole wardrobe with him, and believe me he had more clothes the Tom, and that’s something. 

After a long day of Harrison moving everything they finally sat down and took a deep breath. 

“You don’t actually have a lot of stuff” Tom noted. 

“Not compared to you, like why are there web shooters up there?” Haz asked, laughing. 

“Keep sakes….from set, I don’t even know if I’m allowed to have those so don’t tell anyone, I’ve got the EDITH glasses too” Tom joked back. 

Harrison laughed. 

Once Hazel was asleep, the two celebrated with a bottle of champagne. 

“I’m so glad you said yes” Tom confessed, moving so he was sitting in Harrison’s lap. The Kingston sun was going down and it was slowly turning dark. The two were sitting outside on the porch eating, drinking and cuddling. 

“How could I say no” Haz replied, pulling Tom into him. 

Tom put his head into Harrison shoulder, right underneath his neck, inhaling him. 

“I’m so in love with you” Tom mumbled quietly, just enough for Harrison to hear, and Haz smiled back, squeezing Tom’s hand as the gesture back. 

“I’m so in love with you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the fluff, because the next chapter will be angsty.


	18. Heartstopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad.  
> Things.  
> Happen.

Lily put it all together in her head and it seemed it would work out just fine. So gathering her things she made her way out. She knew this would work, how else was she supposed to be happy. Because while Tom was happy, she’d never be happy. As long as he was miserable she’d finally be happy again. 

__________

Tom rolled over to face Harrison, moving some hair out of his face. 

“You don’t know how much I love waking up to you every morning” Tom said, smiling. Tom pulled Harrison in for a kiss and moved his hands to his hair, gently tugging. 

“Baby, as much as l’d love to stay here doing this, It’s not a good idea because; 1 Hazel is in the house and 2 she has drama lessons…with me” Harrison said after the kiss. Tom pulled a face and nodded, kissing Haz one more time. 

Tom reluctantly let go of his warm boyfriend and while Haz got ready he lay lapping up the last of the warmth Harrison had left behind. 

“Hazel?” Harrison called. “Haz, are you up?” Harrison called again. 

“Yep” she replied, walking into the kitchen. 

“Good girl. You’re so much better than your father” Harrison joked and Hazel giggled. 

“Righto, if “TOM!” Gets up anytime soon, we can be on our way” Harrison said, shouting Tom’s name particularly loudly. 

“Here” Tom mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. 

“Morning” Hazel said pulling her dad down to kiss him. He smiled back, giving her a kiss back on her cheek. 

Harrison served food, before quickly planting a kiss on Tom’s lips. 

“Hurry up and eat” he said before going to finish getting his things ready. 

By the time he was back, Hazel had finished and Tom who was still half asleep had finished too. 

“Come on babe, I’m NOT carrying you to the car” Haz said, and Tom chuckled. 

“Can you carry me to the car?” Hazel asked, and Harrison laughed and nodded. 

He picked her up and spun her round so she was upside down. She squealed in delight and Tom shook his head. Harrison carried her upside down to the car, before strapping her in properly. 

“I’ll drive Tom, you’re literally still asleep” Harrison said, and Tom laughed before getting in on the other side. 

Little did Tom know, letting Harrison drive would be the worst decision he’s ever made in his entire life. 

____________

It had begun to rain. Water rushing down hard and anyone outside getting soaked. As cars drove past water rose up on either side from the surface reservoir on the road. 

Harrison turned the radio up as he drove and laughed when Hazel began to sing along to the songs. 

“Don’t tell me you taught her the songs to Billy Elliot?” Harrison teased, looking over at Tom. 

Tom blushed and Hazel answered for him. 

“No, he didn’t Harry got me to watch the tape when Tom was Billy Elliot, and now I know all the songs” Hazel said, and Haz chuckled. 

As they came to an intersection, that’s where everything went in slow motion. The opposite line of traffic was supposed to let the lane Haz was in go first, but the other person in that lane thought otherwise, driving straight forward almost like they knew exactly what they were doing. 

Harrison slammed on the breaks, but it did nothing. It was too late. Tom watched it all unfold, as the opposing car slammed right into the right side of the car right where the blonde was sitting. 

As soon as she’d seen she’d actually hit the wrong person everything went wrong. Then again, she’d wanted to hurt Tom right? So what better way than to hurt him mentally rather than physically. She still couldn’t stop the feeling of guilt flooding her stomach. That wasn’t what she’d meant to do. 

The car stopped spinning and Tom immediately opened his eyes and let go of the seat he was gripping so tightly. Immediately his parent instincts kicked in and the first thing he did was make sure Hazel was ok. He got out of the car and managed to pull the door open. 

As soon as he saw Hazel was ok, he pulled her in close. 

“Oh god Hazel” he said, and like any 5 year old would, she began to cry. 

“Hey, hey it’s alright I’ve got you, it’s alright now” he reassured, but it wasn’t alright. 

“No, no daddy, it’s not” she said back and when he looked confused she pointed and Tom might could’ve died right there and then. He couldn’t even bare to look. 

Ambulances and police cars had arrived, by this stage, but the brunettes focus was lost. 

___________

The Blonde was completely covered in blood, and it was all his own blood. He had gashes on his face and he’d clearly hit something because blood was showing through his shirt, dripping down a such a speed. Clearly he was unconscious and Hazel had to take Tom away when they took Harrison out, because he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. He was gone, and that was it. 

Tom would never see his stunning blue eyes or his bright smile. And it was all his fault. If he had’ve driven it would never have happened. He would’ve been the one there instead and that would’ve been so much better than Harrison. 

“Mr Holland?” A lady said, and Tom looked up. 

“We just want to make sure you’re ok” she said. She was a paramedic and she was just making sure Tom was ok, but how could he be ok. How could he just be fine, when the love of his life was in that state. 

But, he knew he once again had to be strong for the sake of his daughter. He nodded, and she checked over him. 

After that, Tom went and dealt wth questions from the police, but he was elsewhere. His head just wasn’t there. Until the police asked a question that made his gut churn with horror. 

“Mr Holland, we think that the lady who crashed into you has some relations to you. She said she planned to do that when we asked her.” The officer said and the brunette almost blacked out. 

“I-I-I” he was lost for words. 

“She’s being arrested Mr Holland, we had a look through her items she was planning to kill someone, and we think that someone was you. Therefore we need to take this to court, to prove that.” he said and that was it for Tom, he couldn’t do it anymore. 

“Ok” was all he could say.

____________

Nikki, Harry, Sam and Dominic arrived no sooner, and Sam, Harry and Dom, took Hazel with them so she wouldn’t need to be involved. 

As soon as Nikki had Tom in her arms, he broke down. He couldn’t help it. Every time he looked down all he could see was red. His hands covered in blood, like Harrison’s blood was on his hands. 

“If I had’ve been the one driving this would never have happened. Mum if I hadn’t dragged him into this he would still be alive” Tom sobbed tears mixing in with the blood on his face. 

“Tom, darling he’s not dead. He is alive” Nikki said and Tom gasped. 

“He’s unconscious, but sweetheart he’s not dead” Nikki repeated and once again tears poured down Tom’s face, but this time they were in hope. 

Nikki held her son tighter as he cried, her heart clenched as she watched those tears stream down his face. 

“Shhhhh, it’s alright now” she whispered, and gradually he began to stop sobbing. 

“Come on, I think someone wants her dad” Nikki said, once Tom had pulled away from her. 

“Thank you” he breathed and she smiled. 

“Don’t thank me, I’m your mother, it’s my job” she said softly and he smiled back. 

___________

Hazel jumped into Tom’s arms. 

“Sweetheart, they want me to travel with him, alright so you’re going to stay with Harry tonight. Is that alright?” he asked her, and she nodded. 

“Can I come and see him?” Haz asked. 

“Yes, you can, but not now alright” he said and she nodded. She kissed him goodbye again and Tom and Nikki got into her car. 

“I still don’t understand why they wouldn’t let me go in the ambulance” Tom grumbled. 

Nikki didn’t say anything she just kept driving. 

By the time Tom was at the hospital, Harrison’s sister and mum were already there. The whole time Tom was waiting he had his hands in his hair, tugging at it like he wanted to tear it out. 

“Tom, stop that” Nikki scolded softly. 

He took his hands out, and let her take his hands in her own instead. Not soon enough, a doctor came out, to tell Tom he could go in.  
His hands shook as he opened the door, and seeing Harrison like that, almost made his walk right back out. 

“No, No I can’t” he whispered, turning around. 

“Tom, it’s alright” Nikki said taking his hand again. The brunette shivered, before taking a seat beside the hospital bed, and taking Harrison’s hand in his own. 

“Harrison” He whispered. He interlaced his fingers with the blondes and kissed the top of his hand. 

“Oh Haz, Haz, Haz” He said through tears. Harrison’s were closed, and he has stitches in his chest, on his face and at the top of his forehead. 

He was linked to so many different machines, and Tom couldn’t even count how many tubes he had attached to him. There was one in his nose and two attached to both of his arms. One giving him water, air, nutrients and everything else he couldn’t give himself. 

Tom watched Harrison’s chest rise and fall, and he found he was hold out in hope every time to make sure he kept breathing. 

Harrison’s breaths were shaky and it was clear he wasn’t getting enough oxygen. His heart beat was hooked to a monitor. That was the only constant thing in the room. 

The little beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. 

Tom leaned forward pressing a kiss to Harrison’s forehead. He stayed there all night, listening to the beep, beep, beep. Just making sure Harrison was still with him. 

There was a moment Tom thought he might wake up, because he breathing changed and his eye lashes fluttered.  
After that Tom must’ve fallen asleep because he was awoken by doctors rushing into the room. His hand was still holding on to Haz’s tightly, but there was something wrong. Something missing. 

Doctors continued moving quickly, and Tom still couldn’t figure out what was wrong. 

“Mr Holland, you’re going to have to leave” someone said, and then Tom realised what was wrong. 

The beeping had changed. Slowly it was getting slower and slower. 

Beep. 

Beep.

Beep. 

Beep. 

Beep.

And then it stopped. 

Harrison’s heart had stopped.


	19. One More Chance.

Tom stood up so quickly he gave himself vertigo. 

It couldn’t be happening. It just couldn’t. He couldn’t let this happen. Harrison couldn’t actually be dead. Not after everything they’d been through together. 

“No. no. No! NO! NO!” Tom shouted. His face red with anger and tears. Emotions running hard through his whole body. He could feel his own anger and confusion mixed with horror at the fact that the love of his life was actually gone. 

___________

Harrison had no idea where he was. All he could make out was a faint voice calling for him but it was so far away. At the same time it sounded so close, like he could reach out and grab it. 

He knew something wasn’t right, because he could still think and yet he knew he wasn’t in the world either. He could make out a singular voice in particular. 

A voice that was clear, yet foggy. A voice that made Harrison want to wake up and come back. 

“I’m not leaving him” is what the voice kept saying, over and over, getting more desperate each time. 

Harrison smiled to himself, even though he wasn’t there to fight, there was someone else to fight for him. That was what made him want to come back. 

___________

Tom would do everything in his power, everything to make sure Harrison came back, and to never leave his side once. 

“Please, Please I’ll do anything” Tom cried. He wasn’t angry anymore, he just wanted someone. Someone to reassure him and tell him that he’d be able to see Harrison’s eyes again, he’d be able to cuddle his boyfriend, kiss him, make love to him, and for gods sake make him the father to Hazel and every other child Tom ever had. He wanted all of that and it was all being taken away from him. Life was so horrible to you sometimes. First he was abandoned with his 2 day old daughter, he then had to raise her for 5 years by himself and then he finally meets his purpose and something worth living for and then his poor, darling Harrison is taken. Taken from him, from Hazel, from the world. 

From everything. 

“Alright, that’s enough sir” and they took ahold of the brunette to take him out. 

Tom didn’t even try to fight, he had no energy. There was no point, because there was nothing worth fighting for. 

Nikki had begun to cry as well now. Just seeing her son in such a distressed state pushed it over the edge. 

“Tom, Tom we should go” Nikki said gently. 

“No, NO I’m not leaving it” Tom said, swallowing his next sob. 

“Tom……he’s gone.” Nikki whispered, and Tom shot her a glare, before he collapsed to the ground in tears. 

__________

“God, we have to do something” someone said. Then Harrison could hear a voice again. That same voice from before. One that was full of desperation, but it sounded so hurt, so wounded. 

Harrison wanted to call out, to cry for help. Asking someone to bring him back, because he wanted to hold the person who that voice belonged to, the one that was crying out… for him? 

“We’re going to do something don’t worry, he’s lost a lot blood, but we can still try” another fuzzy voice said. The voice Harrison wanted to hear again was gone now. The familiar voice that felt so unfamiliar.

As the blonde lay trying to figure out what was happening to him, he was suddenly struck. Struck with something hard, almost electric. Harrison found himself gain consciousness, but he wasn’t quite there, not yet. 

There it was again, that same warm shock that made his whole body feel like it was on fire. 

Slowly memories flooded back and he found himself more awake. 

Another shock and Harrison was almost back. 

Almost. 

___________

“That’s it, 3 shocks” the nurse said. 

“No do another one. The last one” The doctor said. 

“It might over stimulate his heart and he might die and have absolutely no chance” The nurse said. 

“FOR GOD'S SAKE, LISTEN TO ME, DO ONE MORE! He’s already dead!! I’m not living with having another person almost there, almost back. And then ruining it by not doing ONE MORE SHOCK” the doctor screamed. 

The nurse was so taken aback, she didn’t even say anything she just nodded and recharged the defibrillator. 

_________

One more shock of electricity and Harrison was back. Suddenly all his senses came alert at one time and he was there, in the world. 

His eyes open, his vision blurry and his breathing raspy but he was back and alive. Never to leave again. Not for a long time at least. 

“Oh my god he’s back! We’ve got him!!” The doctor shouted and the nurses rushed around moving things to help get oxygen and fluids back into him. Three nurses checking his vitals at one time. 

He was alive. 

What’s more, he was awake. 

Once they'd got him back to a liveable state. The doctor rushed out hoping her patients significant other would still be here. Much to her luck Tom was outside, in a heaping mess of tears. 

“Mr Holland, he’s alive”


	20. Everything's OK Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 20 chapters......

The brunette’s hands shook as he quickly wiped his eyes. 

“W-what?” He stuttered, and the doctor nodded. Opening the door. 

“We don’t usually allow people in straight away, but I can make exceptions” she said, passing him a wink. He returned the gesture with a weak smile. 

As Tom entered the door, he finally caught sight of Harrison’s deep sapphire eyes. 

“Darling….” was all Tom could manage. Tears continued streaming down his face, overwhelmed tears of happiness. 

The blonde looked up catching his boyfriend’s chocolate eyes. He smiled and Tom’s heart leapt. You don’t even know how glad Tom was to see that smile again. 

“Y-y-you” Tom couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

“I know Tom I know, but I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere I promise” he whispered, motioning to take Tom’s hand in his own. Tom quickly put his hand out and interlaced his fingers through the blondes. 

Tom continued to cry while Harrison held his hand gently squeezing it with the little strength he had. Harrison gently pulled Tom closer so he was leaning slightly against him. 

“I love you, so so much” Tom said into him, and Harrison who had his hand on Tom’s head gently ran his finger through it. 

Tom sat up from where he was and so he could press a kiss to Harrison’s lips before they finished his “medical stuff.” He savoured the taste of the blondes lips like it might be the last. Considering, the past events…anything could happen. 

The doctor who’d saved Harrison’s life watched from afar as she sorted Harrison’s things out for the next few days. She smiled as she watched tears slip down her patients cheeks being back with his love. This was the best part of her job. Watching couples or families reunite. 

“I’ll give you two some time” she said, and she left, with a last look over her shoulder. 

Tom smiled once they’d pulled away, and reluctantly he stood up. 

“Stay with me” Haz croaked 

“Harrison Osterfield, I’m not leaving you. I’m never going to leave you, jeez the only thing I won’t do is let you drive again” Tom announced and Harrison chuckled, before regretting it. 

“Sorry” Tom apologised leaning down to comfort Harrison. 

“I’ll go and get Hazel while they sort you out, ok babe?” Tom asked, Harrison tried to nod. It didn’t matter anyway Tom got the message. 

“I kinda just barged past your family as well, so they’ll want to see you” Tom added and Harrison smiled, giving a small wave as we left. 

__________

“Dadda?” Hazel asked, while Tom was driving. 

“Yes darling?” He replied. 

“Is Harrison ok?” She said.

“Of course, I wouldn’t be taking you to see him if he wasn’t ok” Tom replied. 

“Harry told me… he left” Hazel said. 

“Yes darling he did leave and then he came back” Tom reassured. 

“So I can give him a kiss?” Hazel asked. 

“You can give him a kiss” Tom confirmed. 

She clapped and he laughed.

“You can give him a kiss too” Hazel exclaimed, and Tom nodded and smiled. 

“Lots of kisses and then you can” Hazel added. 

“That’s enough Hazel” Tom scolded, and she shrunk back erupting in fits of giggles. 

“I’m going to have another word with Harry” Tom grumbled, knowing that Harry had told her to say that. Considering she doesn’t usually go on and on and on about kissing. 

The two arrived at the hospital in no time. Charlotte and Phil where still there. Harrison asleep, his breathing looked much better, the way he took large inhales of air. 

“I’m sorry about earlier. I should’ve let you see him first” Tom said to Charlotte, as he walked in. 

“No don’t worry about it, he’s your boyfriend and I know how hard this was for you” Charlotte replied and Tom smiled at how understanding she was. 

“You should stay” Tom said, placing the things he’d brought down. 

“No, you should spend some time with him, we’ll come back in the evening” she said taking Tom’s hang in her own. 

“And Tom, thank you. For being there for him” she said and he smiled again. 

“If it wasn’t for me he wouldn’t be he-“ Charlotte cut him off. 

“No Tom, he wouldn’t want you to say or think like that so don’t” she said and he felt his heart squeeze in affection. 

“Go kiss him. Lots” she teased, before leaving. 

“What is it with the kisses today?” Tom mumbled to himself. 

_________

“Can I give you a hug?” Hazel asked. 

“Yea” Harrison said, smiling when she looked surprised. 

“Are you sure I won’t hurt you?” She said quirking an eye brow. 

“I’m sure darling, don’t worry” he reassured and she giggled leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him. 

Haz closed his eyes feeling his heart warm at how gentle she was breaking. 

“I’m not made of glass” Harrison reminded, and Hazel chuckled. 

“No, daddy told me to be gentle” she said and Harrison shook his head. 

“Your father’s over reacting a little” Harrison said. 

“Considering you just died, I don’t think I am” Tom said as he strode in. Harrison smiled. 

Hazel moved back and let her father in. He leaned over and press several kisses to Harrison’s lips. 

“Have you eaten?” Harrison asked, and both Hazel and Tom nodded. 

“You?” Tom asked. 

“Ahaha, nope. Hospital food” Harrison said pointing to his tray of food. 

“Ew” Hazel said, pushing it away. 

“Ew” Harrison agreed, shaking his head. 

“Well, you’re lucky we love you” Tom said, pulling out food. 

“Did you make this?” Harrison asked, surprised.

“No, Sam my professional chef brother did. Speaking of Sam, I just realised, we’ve been dating almost a year, you moved in the the other day and you still haven’t met my family.” Tom said, placing the food down. 

“How about after all this we can meet them” Harrison suggested and Tom nodded. 

“Just stay away from Harry” Hazel piped up. 

“Agreed” Tom said and Haz laughed.

“So I’m guessing not all the Holland’s are as nice as Hazel and in your case Tom, gorgeous” Harrison questioned. 

“No, Harry’s nice, he’s just annoying” Tom replied, before Hazel could say something potentially embarrassing. 

“Alright” Harrison said and put the family talk to rest. 

Tom stayed with Harrison all night, Hazel reluctantly but eventually going home. Don’t get me wrong, she cried “a lot” before she left though, throwing a “mega Holland tantrum.”

Once she’d left Charlotte and Phil came back to make sure Harrison was ok and once they’d left, it was just him and Tom again. 

“Honestly you don’t have to stay with me like this” Harrison said after he’d finished eating what he could. 

“Of course I do, you’re my boyfriend” Tom replied, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. 

“I’ll always be here for you” Tom started. “I knew I loved you, but then when I lost you my heart tore itself to pieces. I know, I know, I sound super cheesy. I’m serious though. I just needed to get this out. God now I sound like I’m making one of those stupid confessions from a fan fiction.” (joke intended) 

Harrison laughed as tears rolled down his eyes. 

“thank you so much”


	21. It Would all be OK For a While.

The brown oak walls stood out distinctly, and in stark contrast with the green cushioning on the chairs. Tom’s hands shook as he took in his surroundings and the audience. His whole family including Hazel, Harrison’s family, friends were there, and yet there was no one supporting Lily, and for good reason. His eyes locked with Lily’s at the front in the dock as she sat in cuffs, he did a small gulp as her stare burnt through him. Although she was surrounded by prison guards he couldn’t help feel uneasy. The bench where the Judge would sit was far higher up than Tom expected and there were far more seats for the Jurors, than he would've thought. He shivered as his heart rate raised significantly. 

After taking in his surroundings he stopped looking around and took deep breaths. He stood beside Harrison and Hazel at the back, Harrison gently squeezing his hand now and again. 

The brunette turned around passing Nikki a look and she smiled warmly, calming Tom immensely. 

Just like that, the whole courtroom was full of people, and the trial was set to begin. 

The court clerk came to the front of the room and began to announce numbers and the Jurors began taking their seats on the side. The court security staff began guiding them in place. In total 12 people would represent the Jury. Tom watched as the court clerk made each person who came up swear and oath. He’d only ever had to be in court once before this and it was for custody over Hazel. It was nothing like what he was facing today.

It was a long process. Lily’s lawyer decided she’d object or as they call it in court “challenge” some of the Jurors if they didn’t think they’d be a good match and the brunette watched as some of the representatives had to retreat as new ones stepped forth. Finally they finished choosing their 12 people and the trail proceeded to the next stage. It hadn’t even started yet and Tom could feel the nerves bundling up inside of him threatening to push themselves up and out. His whole body shook, he knew he wouldn’t have to say anything, but it didn’t help that he kept reminding himself that the cards that were played today would change his life forever. 

The courtroom suddenly fell silent and the court clerk opened the trial, bringing the first witness out. 

___________

Tom walked out, his breath slightly heavier than it normally would be. Harrison grabbed his hand to comfort him, Hazel running off to go and see Nikki. As soon as Hazel was out of their sight, Tom let it all out. His tousled curls buried in his boyfriend's shoulder and neck. Tears dampening Harrison’s neatly pressed shirt. One hand gripping the front leaving crinkles. 

“Please don’t make me go back!” Tom cried, his hand not leaving Harrison’s shirt. 

Harrison didn’t say anything, he couldn’t. He couldn’t bare it. Any of it. The brunette continued to gasp into Harrison as his emotions over took everything else. Tom’s once perfect brunette hair messed up. Harrison moving his hands up and down Tom’s back just the way he liked it. The two were in a corner away from everyone else, so it didn’t matter when Harrison slid his cold hands under Tom’s shirt to calm him down. Tom shivered as the cold contact hit his skin. 

Tom leaning his whole body into Harrison, and Harrison gladly holding him up while he couldn’t hold himself up. If it wasn’t for their awful situation, it might’ve been a sweet moment. 

“I’ll be here. I promise” Harrison reassured. 

He didn’t need to say “you’ll be alright” or “it’s ok” because he knew Tom wasn’t "alright" and it wasn’t "ok". He knew all he could say was that he’d be there. Although Harrison was the one physically hurt by Lily’s outburst, Tom was the one who was emotionally torn to pieces. The one who needed the most time to rebuild and repair himself. Much longer than it had taken for Harrison to recover. 

Tom continued to cry, he didn’t know if they were tears of relief or sorrow. He didn’t know if he felt bad or at ease. Whatever it was he was just glad he had Harrison’s shoulder for support. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It’s my fault any of this happened to you.” he sobbed. 

“Don’t you dare apologise to me. Don’t ever say sorry to me, because it’s so wrong in every way. Tom look at me. It’s not like I don’t want to be here. I’m here because I want to be, so don’t apologise because it’s my decision to be here for you. I love you, and I don’t want to hear you say that ever again.” Harrison said quickly shutting down Tom’s negativeness. 

“Let’s go, Tom” Harrison whispered pulling Tom into him. 

“I just, I need some time, Harrison. Alone.” He whispered back. 

“Alright, we’ll go home and I’ll take Hazel out.” Harrison replied. 

___________

“Can daddy come with us?” Hazel asked, once Harrison had passed her, her coat. 

“No sweetheart, he’s not feeling well” Harrison replied.

“Why” Hazel whined. 

“Please listen to me darling, we’re just going to leave dad ok?” Harrison said firmly, taking Hazel’s hand in his own. 

“Is he ok?” Hazel asked, stopping in her tracks, a worried look on her face. 

“Yes he’s alright” Harrison replied, chuckling at her seriousness. 

“What do you want to do?” Harrison asked her, changing the subject. 

“Can we go to the park?” Hazel asked. 

“Yea, Monty and Tess could do with a run” Harrison agreed. 

It was a calm autumn evening. The air was crisp and cool yet the sun was shining. A light wind blew, splaying Hazels chocolate locks.  
Harrison’s coat billowing in the breeze. The trees swayed as the leaves shook in a gentle way, moving in their own rhythm. The park they were nearing, was isolated, if anything it was basically inviting them in and as soon as Hazel saw the free space she immediately felt the urge to pull free of Harrison’s hand. But, there was something else creeping its way through her mind that needed to be dealt with first. 

“Mr Oster- I mean Harrison?” Hazel quickly corrected, as she began what she was about to say. 

“Yes” Haz answered, chuckling at her beginning to call him by his formal name. 

“Do we have to go back to that place, from this morning?” Hazel asked, referring to the court. 

“No we don’t and I don’t think we should. It’s taking a toll on your father.” Harrison replied. 

“A toll? Like the money you have to pay on the bridge?” Hazel asks. 

“No.” Harrison laughs. “A toll is just another word for a bad effect on something, or in this case a bad effect on Tom.” Harrison explains and Hazel nods. 

“Ok, no more spelling let’s go” Hazel said, grabbing his hand and pulling him and Monty along. Monty and Tessa thought this was a great game running along barking. 

Harrison running along beside her. 

“Hazel, I can’t run that fast. I’m too old for this” Harrison complained as she pulled him along. 

“What are you talking about, you go for runs with dad all the time. Plus daddy told me you’re not even 30 yet so you can’t be that old. Not as old as my grandma, she’s 50” Hazel replied. 

“Hazel! Don’t talk about your grandmother like that!” Harrison scolded and she giggled. 

“Also, she doesn’t like it when I call her grandma, so I better not” Hazel added. 

Hazel pulled Harrison to a stop, Monty and Tessa stopping beside her. Harrison pulling Haz into his arms. 

“I’m not a baby” Hazel complained. 

“I know, but everyone needs to be carried now and then” Harrison said back.

“No one carries you” Hazel pointed out, as they walked back home. 

“I know but I don’t need anyone to carry me” Harrison replied. 

“You just said everyone needs someone” Hazel remarked and Harrison looked down at her, trying to find a suitable answer. 

“Does your dad carry you?” Hazel asked. 

“No, I never knew my real father. And my step father passed away a few years ago” Harrison replied. 

Hazel’s face changed from curious, to slightly upset for her dad’s boyfriend. 

“I’ll carry you then” Hazel announced. 

“I’m far too heavy for you to carry Haze” the blonde replied. 

“I’ll figure it out” Hazel replied, kissing his cheek. 

He smiled at the genuine sincerity this almost 6 year old girl was giving him. 

“Alright then” he said back, knowing that objecting would only make her argue further. 

“It’s late now, when we get home, you need to get straight into bed. No mucking about alright?” Harrison said, and she nodded. 

“When do I ever muck about?” Hazel asked, and he laughed. 

___________

Once they’d entered the house, Harrison noticed it had an eerie silence, which meant Tom was asleep. 

Like Harrison had asked, Hazel got straight into bed when they got home. He gave her a hug and asked if she wanted to be tucked in. He asked her that every night and she always replied with the same answer. 

“I’m not a baby anymore, I don’t need to be tucked in” 

Harrison would still go in and kiss her forehead before tucking her in. He knew she just said that to sound grown up. 

After he’d made sure she was asleep he made his way to his own room. He quietly opened the door to find his brunette half on the bed, half off the bed, and fast asleep. The blonde smiled at how peaceful Tom looked, considering he was in quite a state when he’d left with Hazel and the dogs. 

He sat down on the bed and moved a few curly brown strands from Tom’s eyes. And, said eyes fluttered open. 

“Feeling better?” Harrison asked, running a hand through Tom’s hair. 

“Yea. I just needed some time to think all this through” Tom replied his voice thick with sleep, taking Harrison’s hand from his hair and intertwining their fingers instead. 

“I don’t think we should go back tomorrow. To the trial I mean” Harrison added, lifting his legs up into the bed, to lean onto his elbow and face Tom. 

Tom didn’t say anything, instead he breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Harrison forward by his shoulder so his face was buried in him. The blonde smiled pressing kisses to Tom’s forehead. 

The smaller male breathing small sighs in content. Harrison moved to Tom’s neck, gently picking him up and placing him underneath him. Tom inhaled sharply as Harrison kissed him. Gently tugging his golden brown hair. 

“Haz” was all Tom could manage. 

“Shhhh” Harrison shushed.

Tom was unsure of what to do next so he lay there as his lover peppered little kisses all over his neck and lips. 

“Hazel…” Tom started, worrying about what might happen if she was awake. 

“Is asleep” Harrison finished. 

Tom smiled and lay back further. The fact that Harrison knew exactly what Tom was about to say made his insides feel warm.

The taller male continued kissing Tom, until he realised he’d begun unbuttoning his boyfriend’s shirt. Harrison paused, earning himself noises full of want and lust from Tom. 

“Please” Tom whimpered, and that was all Harrison needed to initiate the next part. 

“Shh” Haz shushed once more “I’ve got you” he whispered. 

Tom closed his eyes savouring the feeling of Harrison’s hands over his chest. The blondes shirt was quickly discarded, yet Haz was still taking everything at a slow but enjoyable pace. 

Harrison didn’t like showing the scars that had formed on his chest after the incident, but now was different. Tom opened his eyes as his hands traced over them, Harrison closing his eyes and shivering at the touch. 

A long stripe of skin that didn’t match Harrison’s normal skin colour, on the side of his chest, seemed to be the one he was most insecure about. Harrison blushed and looked down, trying to manoeuvre himself so it wasn’t seen as much. 

“Hey” Tom whispered, lifting Harrison’s face. 

“They look horrible” Harrison announced. 

“They do not” Tom confirmed. “They say the scars on your body are just the traces of your own map of life. You shouldn’t be ashamed of them” Tom said leaning forward to kiss exactly where Haz had that mark. 

“Since when did you become so wise?” Harrison joked, his evident blush dissipating. The blonde added a weak smile in there as well, not even realising he was moving his body in such a way, Tom could hardly bare not having Harrison inside him. Tom didn’t reply to Harrison's earlier question, instead he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping Haz would get the memo. 

He did. He looked down quickly before apologising. 

“Sorry. I’ll speed this up a little” Harrison whispered and Tom made another high pitch noise in response before whimpering and nodding profusely. 

_______

Tom didn’t feel the same rush of energy he usually did after he did these things. Instead it was so much more powerful than that. The brunette felt a shock of something almost like electricity. The feeling was so intense it continue to wave over him for longer than it should. He took deep breaths and buried his face in Harrison. 

“Wow” Harrison managed. 

It was nothing like their first time. It was so much slower and less rushed. It was calmer yet they both wanted so much more. 

After about 15 minutes of them just lying there, lapping up the surges of pleasure, Harrison spoke. 

“Come on I need a shower” Harrison said his breath ghosting over Tom’s lips. 

Tom nodded and let the blonde lift him into his arms, he felt so helpless just lying there in Harrison’s embrace, but Harrison had done so much for him and he’d seen him in so many vulnerable states it hardly mattered now. For once his mind had wandered afar and the thought of Lily and the accident had drifted away. Giving Tom some time to rest and think about other things before it came banging on his door again, barging through even though he hadn’t opened it and filling his head with negativity. 

But, here he stood as the hot water ran down his back, soothing him. Here in Harrison’s arms. Here in the embrace of the boy he loved. 

Yes, it would be ok for a while.


	22. Safety

**Time skip 3 months**

“Come on it’s been a long week, let’s go home” Harrison said taking Tom and Hazel’s hand. 

Harrison was right, it had been a long week. A long past 3 months actually. After Harrison had come out of hospital, he wasn’t able to do much but he had Tom. To an extent you could say things went back to a certain level of normality. The only one who wasn’t very happy was Hazel because apparently the substitute teacher was old and smelt like rotten cabbage? 

Tom looked after Harrison while he was unable and with time and cuddles he was back to his usual self and his students had a class smelling of raspberries again, and not cabbage. He’d spent far too long in hospital and he still had to have check ups to make sure he was didn’t get an infection in his cut, and he had to get his stitches removed. 

As Harrison drove home - the drive went smoothly this time - from his last check up, Hazel got out first unlocking the door to go in, and Tom sat in the car, waiting. 

“Tommy, it’s alright now, the trial is over. She won’t be able to come near you.” Harrison said, taking his hand and pulling him over.

“But it’s not ok and…. she’s not ok. She’s still here. Harrison she’ll always be here, she makes up a part of Hazel” Tom said his head in his hands. 

“No darling, she’s not. Hazel has a father. An amazing father who loves her with everything he has and more. She has that and her fathers boyfriend who’ll be there for both of them no matter what. She’s no longer made of Lily and that was Lily’s decision. Don’t let that fall on you, she made those ridiculous choices” Harrison reassured, and Tom looked up and smiled, his head falling sideways into Harrison. 

“I didn’t know I needed to hear that until now” Tom muttered and Haz stroked Tom’s hair out of his face as he gently ran his long fingers through it. 

“Sometimes that happens, you don’t know you need to hear things until people say them” Harrison whispered. 

Harrison was right, the trial was over and Lily _had_ been proven guilty. She never had a chance to begin with but everyone deserves a chance, right? She'd now serve a life sentence and considering she was only 25, it would be a long time. 

Tom tried to genuinely feel bad for her, but he just couldn't, not after everything she done and taken from him. 

“Come on we can’t leave Hazel to make her own dinner” Harrison said “and I have lessons to plan, this teaching thing isn’t easy” Harrison joked, and Tom smiled. 

“Just quit work and come and be my Personal Assistant” Tom said. 

“Sorry babe, not in this life” Haz replied teasingly. 

Tom chuckled a bit before slumping down in the car seat. 

“I’m so tired” Tom murmured. 

“Not surprised” Harrison said, getting out so he could open Tom’s door, and lift him out. 

“Come on you big baby, I’ll make Macaroni cheese if you give us a smile” Harrison said, looking down at Tom as he carried him inside. 

“That’s not fair Mac Cheese is my favourite” Tom complained. 

“Exactly” Harrison replied. Harrison carried Tom to their room and putting him down. Tom then proceeded to pull Haz down with him. Kissing him hard.

“Stay here” Tom mumbled. 

“No darling, you have a daughter to feed, maybe after she’s asleep. Then I’ll think about it” Haz said standing up. 

“Get changed” Haz said chucking Tom one of his own hoodies. 

“Thank you” Tom uttered before taking it.

__________

“Miss Hazey, what are you doing?” Harrison called. 

“Miss Hazey? That’s new” Hazel replied giggling. 

Harrison went up to her and lifted her up spinning her around. Tom happened to once again walk out at the right time, seeing his boyfriend lifting his giggling daughter into the air and whizzing her around. 

He pulled her in holding her close, kissing the side of her head. 

“You want to help me make dinner?” Harrison asked.

“Yea” Hazel said as he put her down.

“Come on the sweetheart” Haz said taking her hand, but Hazel stopped him. 

She tugged Haz and pulled him down. 

“Harrison, daddy’s watching you” she whispered into his ear, and he blushed turning to face Tom. 

“Hazel!” Tom said in a rather high pitch voice. 

“What?” Hazel replied innocently.

“What did you say to him” Tom demanded. 

“Nothing” she said, moving to hide behind Harrison. 

Tom moved to grab her but Harrison stepped in from of him. Hazel ducking in between and around them giggling hysterically. 

“Come here you little rascal” Tom sat side stepping to capture her, only for her to run and hide in the other direction. 

She raced around and hid behind Harrison again, and it became a game of Haz and Haz against Tom. 

Finally, Harrison switched around and pulled her into the air giggling as he ran with her back to their room, Tom following close behind. 

“What are you doing” Hazel screeched, Harrison only smiled before placing her down on his and Tom’s bed, and moving his hands to tickle her. 

“Noooooo, Hazzzzz. Sttttoopp” she said in between giggles. 

“Oh so this is what we’re doing is it?” Tom asked coming up beside Harrison. 

“No, you’re not allowed” Hazel said, once Harrison had given her a breath.

“Yea, what she said. Only I’m allowed” Harrison replied in the tone Hazel had. 

Harrison moved to continue tickling Hazel, moving to cut Tom off. 

“Not fair” Tom said, pulling a pout. He quickly found a gap and ducked in. 

“Hahahaha, no you’re not getting away with that Holland” Haz said moving away from Hazel and helping her up. 

“So you’re going to leave?” Tom asked, standing. 

“No sweetheart” Harrison said, making sure Hazel was up, then after casting Hazel a look he grabbed his brunette and pushed him onto the bed. 

“Noooooo” Tom whined knowing what was going to happen. 

“Yesssss” Both Haz’s said in unison. 

Harrison attacked Tom with his large hands tickling him in every place he was ticklish which was basically everywhere. All Tom’s previous worry began to wash away as he looked up - giggling at incoherent times - at the loves of his life.

Harrison leaned over going to Tom’s neck blowing raspberries. Tom wrapped his arms around Harrison and ended up pulling him forward instead, Hazel jumped onto the bed as well. Harrison reached out with his free hand pulling her closer and they all curled up. Tom, the happiest he’d been in a long time. Hazel, happy to be with her “two” dads. Harrison, just genuinely in love with Tom. 

It seemed dinner was long forgotten and all the worries Tom’s had, had been washed away. He sighed a deep content sigh and smiled to himself as he felt Harrison pull him in closer to cuddle tuck him in. 

He felt Hazel’s small hand intwine with his and then he realised the feeling he felt was safety. For the first time in a very long time, he felt safe. Safe, and like he was finally in the right place. Like he actually had meaning and purpose. 

“Babe stop over thinking and just go to sleep” Harrison whispered, gently running a hand through Tom’s hair. 

“It’s the good kind of over thinking” Tom whispered back and Harrison smiled, pressing a kiss to the brunettes forehead. 

Tom smiled and closed his eyes. 

“Love you” Tom mumbled, curling his head on Harrison’s chest.

“Love you too” Harrison said back. 

“What about me” a voice piped up, and the two looked down giggling. 

“Yes, we love you too, Hazel. We love you lots” Harrison replied, and she smiled kissing Harrison’s cheek.

“Doesn’t your actual father get a kiss too?” Tom whined, and Hazel giggled moving to kiss her father. 

“Now shall we actually go to sleep?” Harrison asked. 

“Yes” the two Holland’s said in unison.


	23. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy boys and a happy wing girl

**15th November 2022**

Happiness was something not everyone experienced. It was something so special yet so rare. And, if you looked too hard you’d never find it. You just had to run with it and eventually your form of happiness would come. It seemed Tom finally had his, after so long of waiting. Waiting and trying to find it himself. Now it was as though his happiness had found him instead. 

The way his heart swelled 5 times it’s usual size when Harrison looked over at him from the other side of the table, and the way Nikki still put more food onto his plate even though she knew that he needed to stay in shape.

Hazel’s smile, when she opened her presents and the way she and her best friend Viola both turned and looked at each other with huge grins when Hazel unwrapped not one, or two but three tickets to the Harry Styles concert they’d been wanting to go to. 

The brunette turned his head once more and cast Harrison a look. 

“Come over here” Harrison mouthed and Tom nodded, getting from his seat to go and sit on Harrison. 

“Um, that’s not what I meant but anyway” Harrison joked, and Tom blushed. 

“Should I bring dessert out?” Nikki asked, and everyone shouted a huge “YES!” 

Tom got off Harrison and took a seat beside him as he watched his boyfriend and his younger brother having an in depth conversation about which football team was better; Barcelona or Southhampton. Of course, there was no doubt Barcelona was better, but was Tom really going to say that to Harrison? No. 

He smiled at how easily everyone got along with Harrison as well. How he could talk to Sam about food and then have a good old rant with Paddy about how annoying Tom was. As a matter of fact, everyone had welcomed Harrison in, with open arms and a kind heart. They could all see the eyes Hazel would give him and anyone that got eyes like that from a now 6 year old girl deserved to be welcomed in.

“Thank you dad” Hazel said and Tom was broken from his thoughts.

“For what?” He asked, before realising she was actually talking to Harrison. Everyone suddenly when very quiet, and Harrison blushed bright red and had to excuse himself.  
“That’s a first” Tom said leaning forward to pull her into his lap. 

“I think you just made him cry in front of my whole family Hazel” Tom teased, and she blushed. 

“He’s lovely” Nikki exclaimed. 

“Shh!!” Tom scolded. 

“Just because you can’t see him doesn’t mean he can’t hear you” Tom said quickly, and Nikki shrugged. 

“There’s nothing to hide. He’s a wonderful boy. The fact that Hazel just called him “dad” goes to show how lucky you two are and how sweet he is” Dominic pointed out and the other two agreed. 

“I better go make sure he’s ok” Tom said placing a very embarrassed Hazel down. 

As Tom left he could make out Harry’s very distinctive voice saying “If Tom doesn’t marry him, I will” and his mother replying with “I didn’t think you were gay as well.” Everyone laughed and Harry whined. 

“I’m not! It’s just he’s drop dead gorgeous.”

The rest of the family raised eyebrows but didn’t push Harry further knowing he was just joking and was bound to mock their relationship when they came back in. 

Tom shook his head and continued his way around the house to find Harrison. 

“Haz?” He called, and Harrison opened the bathroom door. 

“That was actually so embarrassing” Harrison mumbled. “I don’t know whether I’m crying from embarrassment or the fact that Hazel just called me dad” Harrison claimed, and Tom looked his hand, pulling him in for a hug. 

“I don’t actually know what to say” Tom confessed, and Harrison laughed. 

“Come on lets go finish dinner. I think mum’s made her fabulous ice cream trifles and I will kill Harry if he eats mine again!” Tom joked, pulling Harrison along. 

“Nooo, I can’t go back now!!!!” Harrison complained, and Tom looked back and he pulled him along.

“Don’t worry, you can’t embarrass yourself anymore than I did when I tried to ask you out” Tom reassured and Harrison nodded. 

“Yes you’re right” Harrison agreed, and Tom rolled his eyes. 

“Welcome back” Harry teased. Harrison blushed, and Sam shoved his annoying twin brother. 

“Sorry…Harrison?” Hazel said once the talking level had returned to normal.

“No, it’s ok Haz, and you definitely don’t have to keep calling me Harrison. If you want to call me…. Dad, you’re more than welcome to” Harrison replied, kneeling down to give her a hug. 

She wrapped her little arms around him. 

“I love my art set by the way” she whispered and he smiled, kissing her on the cheek. The night went on much longer than expected and Tom, Hazel and Harrison ended up staying over. 

“Hazel do you want to stay with me? Or there’s a spare bed in the twin’s room” Tom suggested and she ran straight to Sam who picked her up. 

“Looks like you’re stuck with me then” Harrison whispered, pulling Tom towards him. 

“PDA ALERT!” Harry shouted and Nikki cast him a “shut up” look… he ignored her. 

“I swear I will be scarred for life if you do any of THAT IN THIS HOUSE!” Harry yelled. 

Tom blushed, and Harrison took over. “Do you really think we’d do that to Hazel?” Harrison asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Do what?” Hazel asked, and Harry decided it might be best to shut up after that. 

“Nothing sweetheart. Uncle Harry is being silly. Come on let’s get you into bed.” Tom said scooping her into his arms. 

“Go to bed, I’ll sort her out” Tom said to Harrison, but he shook his head. 

“Good one. I’m not going to bed while you do all of that.” Harrison said, following Tom to help him. 

“Those two” Nikki cooed. 

“She looks nothing like her mother” Dominic added. 

“She doesn’t have a mother that’s why. She’s got two fathers” Nikki finished, and he smiled, moving to kiss her. 

_______________

“Oh my god you’re room is just covered in spiderman” Harrison teased, and Tom blushed. 

“Spider Man and George Clooney” Harrison added.  
“Harrisonnnnn. Stop!” Tom complained, and the blonde chuckled.

“I think I’m way better looking than George Clooney” Harrison whispered. 

“Agreed” Tom mumbled, pulling back the covers of his bed. 

“I call little spoon” Tom exclaimed, pulling Harrison down. “you always call little spoon” Harrison replied, pulling Tom over. “I’m not complaining though” Harrison replied. 

“Actually you go little spoon” Tom said turning around. 

“Why?” Harrison asked. 

“Well, a little bird told me no one ever carries you, the way you carry me. Obviously there’s no point carrying you now, so I’ll cuddle you instead” Tom whispered. 

“Was that little bird your daughter?” Harrison asked. 

“Our daughter.” Tom corrected. Harrison cast him a confused glance

“I was going to ask you before, to do it for her birthday, but I think Christmas would be better” Tom started. “I want you to adopt Hazel. Formally” Tom clarified. 

Harrison thought he was about to cry again.  
“really?” Harrison squeaked and Tom nodded. 

“Anyway, let’s stop our midnight chats. We can talk about this tomorrow” Tom said adding and yawn and Haz nodded as Tom wrapped arms around him. 

“Don’t surprised be if I’m spooning you tomorrow morning” Harrison whispered, and Tom pressed a kiss to his neck. 

“Ohohohoooo darling, I don’t have a problem with that, but as long as you get some attention sometimes it’s ok” Tom replied. 

“God, what do you want from me. Why are you being so nice” Haz teased. Tom didn’t say anything back, instead he hummed and pressed another kiss to Harrison’s neck. 

“G’night” Haz whispered, only to get no response, showing that Tom, was in fact asleep. 

He snuggled back into Tom and closed his eyes. 

Happiness.

That’s what this was called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a date here (15 Nov) because it's Hazel's Birthday and also mine FYI, lol anyway hope you liked the next chapter)


	24. Normal Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certainly not one of my best chapters. It'll do, it was more for the build up of what's to come.

Sunlight spilled in through the window, soaking the two boys in golden light. They were in the early hours of the morning, yet the sun was up and shining. Harrison’s eyes fluttered open, to find we was indeed cuddling Tom. He couldn’t help chuckle lightly, before sliding out from underneath Tom and going to wake Hazel. 

He opened the door to find her lying awake, as the twins slept on the other side of the room. 

“Hey” he whispered. 

“I was waiting for someone to come and save me.” She replied, sitting up as he pulled her into his arms. 

“Come on. You can come back to my room” Harrison said and she nodded.

“Was it ok sleeping with them?” Harrison asked. 

“Yea it wasn’t too bad, Harry kept telling me about all the silly things Tom did when he was younger, but I was confused because Harry’s younger than him, so how did he remember?” Hazel questioned and Harrison laughed. 

“Come on, it’s cold” Harrison said, racing back and sliding through in his socks, Hazel in his arms. 

“You’ll drop her if you keep doing that” Tom mumbled. 

“Go back to sleep. It’s like 6am” Harrison said ignoring Tom’s comment. 

“Well, you left me here, and I rolled over to snuggle into you because I was cold, to find you’re gone” Tom muttered. 

“Alright, sleepyhead move over” Harrison said shaking his head. 

“You’re always grumpy in the morning” Hazel said, as she lay in between them. 

“What ever” Tom grumbled, and Harrison rolled over pulling Tom in close, before peppering kisses all over his face. 

“Ewwwww” Tom squealed. 

“What do you mean eww. I brushed my teeth” Harrison replied. Tom pulled a pout, but didn’t say anything else. 

Harrison pulled the covers up, and Tom shot him a glare. “Fine grumpy. I’ll just cuddle Hazel then” Harrison said and Tom turned over, refusing to make eye contact. 

“He’s joking daddy” Hazel said. 

“Which dad” the boys said in unison, before they both burst out laughing. 

_____________

Neither of the boys had had a day off together for a while, since Tom was always filming and Harrison was always teaching, so maybe it was a blessing in disguise when Harrison got sick. 

“Whyyyyyyyy” Harrison groaned as he let out another sneeze. 

“Because It happens sometimessssss” Tom replied, mocking his tone. “It just means your immune system is down darling. Everyone get’s sick sometimes” Tom said, and Harrison pulled a face.

“I should still go to work” Harrison said, pulling another face. 

“No! No you can’t!!” Tom replied, stepping in front of the blonde to stop him walking out. . 

“Just stay with me. I’m learning a new script for a part I’m doing and I don’t have to travel away, so stay with me” Tom said. 

“Fine” Harrison wheezed, he sat back before erupting in a fit of coughs. 

“Yea Hazza, go to work” Tom said his voice dripping with sarcasm, before rushing to grab him some water. 

“Stay here, I’ll go drop Hazel to school, you’ve already emailed them haven’t you?” Tom asked, and Haz nodded. 

With that, Tom left with Hazel, and Harrison fell back onto the bed, and fell asleep, having one of those horrible fever dreams. 

Tom got back to find the house was silent except for the dishwasher that left a slow hum going in the kitchen. 

“Harrison” Tom called, and there was no answer. Tom made his way to their room to find Harrison asleep. His face pale and it was clear to see, by the glistening of his forehead that he had a fever. 

“Darling wake up” Tom whispered. 

Harrison did a groan before opening his eyes. 

“I feel like absolute shit” Harrison moaned.

“I know. I can see that” Tom replied, moving to check his temperature. 

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t go to work?” Tom asked. 

“Ugh. I hate it when you prove points” Harrison confessed, and Tom giggled. 

“Come on, don’t stay in bed, come and lie on the couch instead. I’ll work next to you” Tom said. 

“Noooo” Haz whined. Tom shook his head, before scooping Harrison into his arms, and lifting him out. 

“Ok ok I’ll walk!” Haz exclaimed, and Tom placed him down. 

“Put Netflix on, also can you use the headphones I won’t be able to concentrate” Tom said as Haz sat or rather collapsed down. 

“Yes dad. I’ll make sure I’m quiet, as well. Try not to cough or anything.” Harrison teased sarcastically, and Tom rolled his eyes. 

“Wow grumpy” Tom said back. 

“Is there anything you need?” Tom asked softly, after Harrison had slumped into the cushions trying to hide the hurt look on his face. 

“No” Haz grumbled. 

Tom smiled back and went into the kitchen to make himself (and his now sick and grumpy boyfriend) a cup of tea. As he waited for the jug to boil he listened to the slow whoosh sound of the water bubbling, (and tried to ignore Harrison “purposely” coughing.) 

“Here” Tom said, passing Harrison a cup of tea. Haz took it from him, barely acknowledging him and sat back down. 

“Are you always like this when you’re sick?” Tom asked, as he pulled his laptop out. 

Harrison shrugged, and put his AirPods in, turning away from Tom. Tom sighed, and got to work. 

3 hours after Tom had finished memorising the last bit of his script, Harrison was still sulking on the couch.   
“Hazza?” Tom asked, closing his computer, and moving behind Haz to take his AirPods out. 

“Hazzaa?” Tom said again, and Harrison looked up. 

“What?” Harrison mumbled. 

“I’m making lunch. What do you want?” Tom replied. 

“I’m fine. I’ll make my own lunch” Harrison replied, looking back down. Tom rolled his eyes again. 

“Hazzy, what have I done wrong?” Tom asked, walking round to sit next to Harrison. 

“I just don’t feel great” Harrison replied. 

“Alright baby. I’ll go make lunch and then we can cuddle. It’s also super cold in here, so I’ll go get the other duvet.” Tom said, knowing Harrison loved cuddling when he was like this. 

Harrison nodded, and he smiled, it wasn’t so forced this time either. 

__________

The blonde lay down as Tom ran his hands over his back. 

“You’re a typical Cancerian do you know that” Tom chuckled, and Harrison hummed in response. 

“I finished memorising my script” Tom whispered, as he drew patterns underneath Harrison’s shirt. 

“That’s good. Is it interesting?” Harrison mumbled, his eyes droopy and almost closed. 

“Yes, it’s great.” Tom replied. 

“Hm” was the only answer. 

Tom smiled, running a hand through his hair. 

“Darling, I was going to talk with you about Hazel’s adoption papers, but it seems you’re basically wiped out, so I’ll wait” Tom replied, lying down next to Harrison. 

“You’re too close to me, you’re going to catch my cold” Harrison croaked, and Tom completely ignored him, instead leaning forward to kiss him. 

“Ugh shit. I need to text mum and make sure she’s still picking Hazel up” Tom said, going to get up, but Harrison pulled him down. 

“You’re mother is so reliable she’ll be there half an hour early. Just calm down” Harrison noted. 

Tom smiled, and turned his phone off as all his notification’s popped up. 

Mum: 

Mum: So it’s nice to see that because your boyfriend isn’t teaching and he’s not at school you’ve just ditched your daughter. 

Mum: I’ve got her in case you’re wondering. 

Mum: Hello

Mum: Are you there??

Mum: OK great so now what are you doing having sex? 

Mum: THOMAS

She gave up after that and drove to their house, unlocking the door with her own key.

When she and Hazel got home, Tom was lying on the couch, Harrison asleep next to him. Tom’s hand was in Harrison’s hair, and he was gently going back and forth, while the other was on his back gently running up and down. 

“Sh” Tom said, putting a finger to his mouth. Nikki nodded, and he smiled. She then realised there’s usually a good reason why her golden child randomly forgets his child, considering she could see Harrison was sick, and that Tom had clearly texted her earlier, but she hadn’t received the messages until she got there. 

She smiled and closed then door, as Hazel ran up to her father, and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

“I’m going to play with my lego” she said and he nodded. 

This must’ve been what normal life felt like


End file.
